Et je m'évade
by DevilK
Summary: Natsuki a quelques problèmes d'attention et les examens approchent à grand pas. Shizuru s'en inquiète mais ne sait pas comment aider sa petite louve. Une tiers personne fait son apparition et s'avère d'une grande aide pour résoudre tout ça. [/ ! \ Yuri / ! \] [Shiznat/NatShiz]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour lecteurs/lectrices ! **

**Juste une petite fiction écrite comme ça. J'avais envie de composer quelque chose de simple, sans trop de complication scénaristique. Un OS ShizNat un peu ecchi mais rien de bien méchant ! J'y ai inclus Yuki pour une petite interaction avec Shizuru. Pas d'inceste je tiens à le préciser au cas où le dialogue entre sœur soit mal interprété. Juste un peu de teasing poussé à la limite du raisonnable ? xD**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous laisse juge.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.**

**PS : la cover n'est pas de moi pour une fois xD J'ignore le nom de son auteur mais j'adore alors merci à lui/elle !**

* * *

/ ! \ ShizNat / ! \

_\- x -_

_**~ Et je m'évade ~**_

* * *

_\- x -_

Natsuki n'était pas du genre à être attentive à quoique ce soit, elle était plutôt dans la catégorie de ceux qui laissent facilement leur esprit s'évader. Elle sautait ses classes dés que l'occasion se présentait et ne se souciait pas de comment les rattraper. Elle ne se souciait pas de grand chose en fait, à part peut-être son addiction à la mayonnaise et sa collection de sous-vêtement, son plus grand trésor. Shizuru savait que ce genre de comportement pourrait compromettre l'avenir de la jeune fille et en bonne amie qu'elle est, il fallait qu'elle aide Natsuki. Mais comment ?

Seule dans son bureau, elle soupira doucement. Son intelligence avait beau être supérieur à la moyenne, elle ignorait toujours comment aider son « amie » même en y mettant toute la bonne volonté du monde. Elle avait passé toute la semaine à y réfléchir, sans grand succès. La jeune fille ne semblait pas intéressée à apprendre, même quand elles étudiaient toute les deux. Mauvaise volonté ou aversion total, Shizuru n'allait pas abandonner si facilement. Natsuki ne devait pas redoubler son année ! Parce que dans le cas contraire, il lui serait difficile de rester à ses cotés. La présidente ne pouvait pas se permettre de repasser une 3ème fois sa dernière année par simple envie de rester près d'elle. Vraiment, comment faire pour stimuler un peu la rebelle ? Elle n'écoutait pas tellement et semblait toujours ailleurs, perdue dans son monde et ses pensées. D'ailleurs, à quoi pouvait-elle bien penser pour avoir l'air aussi rêveuse et esquisser aussi facilement un doux sourire en sa présence ? L'aura sombre autour de la présidente se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. Reito, incertain et un peu mal à l'aise, referma gentiment la porte en proposant à ses camarades d'aller ailleurs pour le déjeuner.

Le coté possessif de Shizuru l'emportait sur sa raison. Quelqu'un avait prit le cœur de sa belle ? S'était-elle amourachée d'une autre ? Ou peut-être … d'UN autre ?! Ses mains se mirent à trembler tout à coup, en proie à son pire cauchemars. Son petit louveteau ne pouvait pas finir dans d'autre bras que les siens, jamais elle ne le permettrait !

« Shi-chan ? »

Surprise, la belle présidente se tourna vivement vers la source de ses distractions. Sa bouche forma un petit « o » mais aucun son n'en sortait. L'intrus ne put s'empêcher d'en rire doucement et referma la porte.

« Je te prends par surprise semble-t-il. Ton vice-président viens tout juste de faire demi-tour avec un visage quelque peu effrayé. J'en ai déduis que tu était bien dans ton bureau, en train de rêvasser hm ? »

Le corps de la brune se détendit un peu, elle soupira. Elle pouvait se le permettre en sa présence après tout. Tasse de thé en main, l'aura autour d'elle semblait soudainement s'être apaisée.

« Que fais-tu ici, tu ne travaille pas aujourd'hui ? »

L'invité surprise posa ses mains sur ses hanches, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien sur que si mais c'est toi qui m'a invité à venir déjeuner avec toi aujourd'hui, non ? Je prends sur mon temps de travail pour répondre à vos exigences, Kaichou-sama. »

L'impensable se produit alors ! Fujino Shizuru-sama, la seule, l'unique, le Kaichou tant aimé, prit la moue. Adorable, n'est-ce pas ? Un spectacle rare, une mimique insoupçonnée, provoquée par les remarques d'un inconnu. Ou peut-être, d'une inconnue ? Mais qui est donc cette personne ?!

« Kannin na, Yukinee. J'ai l'esprit un peu … ailleurs en ce moment. »

« Oh ? Pour que tu me l'avoue sans détours, il doit vraiment être tourmenté. »

La dite Yuki, se rapprocha de la brune avant de s'arrêter dans son dos. Elle se pencha alors et encercla la taille de la présidente avant de reposer son menton sur son épaule.

« Onee-chan peut faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? Un conseil peut-être ? Dis moi tout, 'zuru. »

La brune se pencha dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son aînée.

« Je me le demande. »

Celle-ci sourit avant de se redresser et prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir en face de sa cadette.

« Laisse moi deviner. Voyons un peu ce que mes dons de voyance ont à me dire aujourd'hui. Hm... »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et croisa les bras. Amusée par le comportement de son aînée, Shizuru esquissa un sourire derrière la tasse de thé qu'elle porta à ses lèvres.

« Oh ? Je pense avoir une petit idée de ton problème. »

Incertaine, la brune décida néanmoins d'entrer dans son jeu. Elle avait besoin d'une distraction après avoir passé autant de temps à réfléchir sur ce fameux problème. Yuki sourit de toute ses dents et plongea son regard rouge sombre dans les orbes cramoisie de sa cadette.

« Mon petit doigt me dit que ton soucis n'est pas si compliqué et qu'il concerne une certaine étudiante un peu rebelle ... »

Le choque pouvait se lire sur le visage de la brune et son aînée ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pouffer de rire dans sa tête. Shizuru n'était pas un mystère du tout, contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient. Il suffit simplement de savoir être attentif à son langage corporel et ne jamais la quitter des yeux. Même si son expression facial était fausse, son regard ne trompait pas lui. Tout ce passe dans les yeux, toutes les émotions s'y trouve. Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme.

« Allons Shi-chan, ne fais pas cette tête voyons. Bien que le spectacle soit tout à fait à mon goût je dois bien l'avouer, tu es si mignonne. »

La brune se retint de rougir et sourit d'une manière qui faisait frissonner Yuki.

« Effrayante... Mais malheureusement pour toi, il m'en faudra beaucoup plus pour m'impressionner. Tu devrais savoir que tes menaces m'incitent à te taquiner d'avantage, n'est pas~ ? »

Shizuru le savait et pour cette raison, elle allait jouer sa carte maîtresse. Elle déposa sa tasse de thé sur le bureau, calmement, avant de se lever. Une attitude qui déconcerta la jeune femme en face d'elle.

« Shi-chan ? »

Mais la présidente ne dit rien et contourna son bureau.

« Mou Shi-chan, je plaisantais enfin. Ne m'ignore pas comme ça, Shi-chaaaaan. »

L'indifférence de son unique petite sœur était une torture abominable pour l'aînée des Fujino. Digne d'une enfant de 5 ans, la jeune femme se jeta dans ses jupons et s'accrochait fermement à sa jupe en pleurnichant. Satisfaite, Shizuru tapota la tête brune collé contre sa hanche et sourit.

« Gentille fille. On se demande bien qui est l'aînée ... »

En un éclair, la jeune femme qui était accrochée à elle en pleurnichant comme une petite fille pour un peu d'attention, lui faisait face avec son plus beau sourire comme si rien de tout cela ne venait de se produire.

« C'est moi évidemment. Il faut bien que je comble les vices cachés de ma chère petite sœur de temps en temps, non ? N'est-ce pas là le sens même du rôle qui m'incombe ? Je me demande bien ce que tes fans en penseraient ? »

Le sourire innocent se transforma bien vite en sourire malicieux. La jeune femme attrapa Shizuru par la taille et l'emprisonna dans son étreinte avant de s'asseoir avec elle sur sa chaise. Sa jeune cadette sur les genoux, Yuki ne cessait de sourire, la tête posé sur son épaule. Son souffle venait chatouiller l'oreille de celle-ci, qui frissonna en réponse.

« Que feraient-elles en sachant que leur Kaichou-sama adoré à un petit faible pour les jolies filles plus jeune qu'elle ? Sans parler de ton penchant pour nos relations fraternel ambiguë. Peut-être qu'elles se précipiteraient à tes pieds, en te suppliant de les prendre pour petites sœurs ? Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elles feraient, hein, Shizuru Onee-chan ? »

La présidente tressaillit, pourquoi sa sœur devait toujours prendre cette voix de petite fille ?! Et pourquoi devait-elle toujours la regarder avec ses yeux pétillants ?! Son corps trembla, elle attrapa les joues de cette dernière et les lui pinça sans ménagement. Yuki commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux mais ne pouvait pas se retenir de rire. Shizuru était tellement facile à taquiner. Celle-ci souriait méchamment, ce même sourire peu rassurant qui faisait frémir son aînée.

« Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui aime notre relation ambiguë, Yu-ki-nee ? »

La brune frotta affectueusement les joues rougies de sa sœur et se pencha lentement vers ses lèvres. Cette fois, c'est Yuki qui tressaillit.

« A qui la faute, tu es tellement mignonne et facile à embarrasser. Enfin, je suppose être la seule à m'y risquer. Si on oublie Natsuki-chan bien sûr, je suis sûr qu'elle te fait beaucoup rougir, non ? »

Au nom de son ange de minuit, la brune repensa alors à son problème et se leva des genoux de sa sœur, l'air de rien. Elle se rassit à sa place et entama son repas du midi, bientôt imitée par son invité. La jeune femme sortit son bentô et sa thermos de thé.

« Shi-chan, une autre tasse de thé ? Du Gyokuro fait maison et avec amour pour notre petite entrevue. »

« Ara ? Pourquoi pas. Ookini Yukinee. »

« Je connais tes goûts en matière de thé ma chère. Ne suis-je pas la plus attentionnée ? Et aux petits soins pour ma petite sœur préférée qui plus est. »

La brune se contenta de déguster son thé avec bonheur, la jeune femme en face d'elle n'avait pas son pareil pour préparer le thé. Infusé avec le plus grand soin, il n'était pas amer du tout. Bien au contraire, bien qu'il soit resté dans la thermos, ses arômes lui ravissaient les papilles. Un vrai plaisir.

« Ne suis-je pas ton unique petite sœur ? Il est évident que je sois la préférée dans ce cas. »

« Quand bien même nous serions plusieurs, tu resterais ma favorite voyons. »

Les deux femmes partagèrent un sourire, puis un rire amusé. Chacune savourait ce moment de calme et de complicité.

« Et donc, ce problème dont nous parlions, ai-je eu raison en pensant qu'il concerne Natsuki-chan ? »

La présidente soupira discrètement. Peut-être que sa sœur aurait une idée de génie pour aider la louve à rester suffisamment concentrée et passer ses examens avec succès. Elle ne perdrait rien en lui faisant part de ses inquiétudes et puis, Yuki était la seule à avoir son entière confiance. Elles étaient sœur après tout, elle n'avait rien à lui cacher, pas même ses sentiments pour la rebelle.

« Effectivement, toujours aussi perspicace, Onee-chan. »

« Je n'ai aucun mérite, il n'est pas très difficile de savoir ce qui te préoccupe quand toute ton attention n'est concentrée que sur une seule personne dans cet établissement. »

Pas faux non plus, Shizuru n'avait d'yeux que pour Natsuki. Décidée, elle exposa les faits dans les moindres détails sous l'oreille attentive de son aînée. Celle-ci finit par sourire, comprenant peu à peu les choses.

« Je vois. Donc tu dis que Natsuki-chan sourit bêtement dans son coin et rêvasse à longueur de journée ? »

« Oui. »

« Allons Shizuru, tu n'as pas encore comprit ? Cela m'étonne de toi. »

« Que devrais-je comprendre ? »

« L'amour. »

« Pardon ? »

« L'amour Shizuru, avec un grand A ! Natsuki-chan est amoureuse, à n'en pas douter. »

Le visage de la brune devint soudain inexpressif. Elle s'en doutait, quelqu'un avait prit le cœur de sa Natsuki sous son nez, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ! Impardonnable, absolument impardonnable ! Qui avait bien pu oser faire une chose pareil ?!

Yuki soupira quand l'aura négative de sa sœur engloutit la pièce.

« Tu saute trop vite en conclusion ma pauvre Shizuru. »

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de taquiner la jeune femme, celle-ci posa son regard glacial sur elle.

« Mou Shi-chan, calme toi un peu. J'ai peut-être la solution à ton problème. »

Se reprenant, la présidente noya ses pulsions meurtrières dans une gorgée de thé.

« Si tu fais exactement ce que je vais te dire, non seulement tu réglera son petit défaut d'inattention mais en plus, tu mettra un terme à tout tes soucis. Si elle continue de rêvasser, ce ne sera sûrement pas pour les même raison tu peut me croire. Approche un peu par là, Onee-chan à déjà tout prévue. »

Intriguée et excitée par les idées un peu loufoques que sa sœur pouvait avoir parfois, elle écouta tout ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Voilà ce que tu vas faire en rentrant des cours ce soir. Tout d'abord, tu vas t'assurer que notre amie tête en l'air rentre sans tarder et ensuite … »

L'aînée se pencha contre l'oreille attentive de la brune et exposa son plan d'action. Shizuru écarquilla les yeux et rougit un peu. Satisfaite, Yuki se rassit et sourit.

« Alors, qu'en pense-tu ? Si avec ça, elle ne réussi pas ses sessions d'examens, je veux bien subir ton châtiment divin ! D'ailleurs, si ça ne règle pas ton cas non plus, je suis prête à le subir deux fois. »

« Ara ? A ton air confiant, je suppose que ce plan à toute ses chances finalement. »

Yuki prit la moue.

« Douterais-tu de moi ? »

« Pas le moins du monde, ton esprit est peut-être pire que le mien. »

« C'est un compliment je suppose ? »

La brune ne dis rien et se contenta de sourire largement tandis que la jeune femme en face haussait des épaules. Son plan était audacieux et risqué mais elle n'avait plus rien en réserve. Le châtiment Divin étant pire que tout, si Yuki affirmait vouloir le subir deux fois en cas d'échec, c'est qu'elle était sûr qu'il fonctionnerait. Elle ne perdait rien en essayant, enfin, le peu d'affection que Natsuki lui offrait encore peut-être.

_**\- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

_**\- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

La fin des cours venait de sonner et comme à son habitude, Natsuki traînait en rêvassant. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Où qu'elle soit et quoiqu'elle fasse, elle se perdait toujours dans ses pensées et souriait, ne pouvant pas rester concentrée plus de quelques minutes. Un comportement étrange qui interpellait beaucoup son entourage. Pas parce qu'elle rêvassait mais plutôt parce qu'elle faisait l'effort de venir à tout ses cours. Et même si elle n'arrivait pas à rester attentive, Mai prenait soin de prendre notes afin de les lui donner. Que ferait-elle sans notre amie Tokiha, c'est une bonne question. D'ailleurs celle-ci était plantée devant les yeux absents de la rebelle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Natsuki ! »

L'interpellée cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de revenir sur terre.

« Quoi ? »

Mai soupira.

« Tu n'écoute vraiment rien quand on te parle, tu es désespérante. »

« Urusei ! »

« Hai, hai. J'ai pris tes notes mais il serait peut-être temps que tu arrête de rêvasser et que tu te concentre un peu plus sur nos examens qui approchent. Mou Natsuki, nous passons ces tests la semaine prochaine tu sais. »

Tokiha était vraiment inquiète pour son amie. Mais celle-ci haussa simplement des épaules en rechignant. Si même Shizuru n'arrivait pas à attirer son attention, c'est que le cas était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait.

« De quoi est-ce que tu peux bien rêvasser pour sourire bêtement de toute façon ? »

L'air blasée et la moue aux lèvres, Natsuki détourna la tête.

« C'est pas tes affaires Mai. »

Mais l'ancienne HiME du feu avait sa petite idée sur la question.

« Oooh, ne serait-ce pas à cause du Kaichou ? Je me demande bien ce qu'elle dirait en sachant que tu rêvasse en pensant à elle. »

Le sang de la rebelle ne fit qu'un tour et s'arrêta net sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus rouge en ce moment, et en un temps record en plus.

« N-N'importe quoi ! »

Un comportement qui trahissait largement ses dires. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune Tokiha.

« Avec autant de sang dans la tête, je me demande encore comment tu peux réussir à nier l'évidence avec autant d'ardeur. »

Et soudain, un événement passé lui revint en mémoire. Non, ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être ça, si … ?

« Attends, tu lorgnais vraiment notre Kaichou ce jour là ?! »

Plus embarrassée que jamais, Natsuki se jeta sur son amie pour lui clouer le bec avant qu'elle n'attire trop l'attention. Elle la traîna à l'écart avant de la relâcher.

« Non mais t'es devenue folle à crier comme ça ?! Et je ne lorgnais pas, c'était un accident ! »

Furieuse et ne sachant plus où se mettre, la rebelle croisa les bras et maudit ce jour fatidique. Ce même jour où, par inadvertance, elle avait surpris Shizuru à moitié nue dans son dortoir. Bien sur, la présidente ne le savait pas puisqu'elle se préparait à prendre une douche. Et comme elle pensait être seule, en oubliant totalement -ou pas- qu'elle avait donné un double à Natsuki, elle se déshabilla bien avant d'être dans la pièce prévue à cet effet. C'est donc une Kuga rouge de honte qui sortit silencieusement du dortoir, aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Bien sûr, Mai n'avait pas manqué de lui demander pourquoi son visage s'apprêtait à gicler du sang en masse. Inutile de nier, son amie était un adversaire redoutable en matière d'interrogatoire. Elle finissait toujours par tout savoir. D'ailleurs, elle pouffa de rire, ce qui irritait la louve de plus en plus.

« Quoi encore ?! »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas tout simplement pas lui dire ce que tu ressens vraiment ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. »

« Oh je t'en pris Natsuki, tes sourires béat ne trompent personne. Le spectacle devait vraiment te plaire dis moi ? Hentai ! »

Rouge des pieds à la tête, la rebelle lâcha sa colère sur son amie à forte poitrine qui continuait de rire en fuyant la furie. Entre celle qui courait en riant et l'autre qui hurlait à plein poumon, rouge comme une pivoine, autant dire qu'elles ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçue ces deux là. La course poursuite suscitait l'intérêt des autres étudiants, il n'était pas rare de voir Mai et Natsuki se chamailler et même si cela avait étonné au départ, c'est vite devenu une distraction à la sortie des cours. Les deux lycéennes se ruaient dans les allées qui menaient au dortoir, presque à bout de souffle à force de rire et de crier.

« Reviens ici ! Mai ! »

Mais l'amie Tokiha n'allait pas s'arrêter simplement parce qu'elle le lui demandait et s'éclipsa dans un dernier sprint, laissant Natsuki sur le carreau. Celle-ci n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment faisait-elle pour courir encore aussi vite ?! A bout de souffle, la louve ralentit dans sa course avant de se stopper net. Prise d'un point de coté, elle grimaça avant de poser sa main sur la zone douloureuse. Une main sur son genoux, la jeune fille se pencha un peu en avant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se vengerait, c'est certain. Mai ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre.

« Natsuki ? »

Surprise, la rebelle se retourna mais le regretta bien vite. L'objet de ses rêveries, qu'elle avait pris soin d'éviter jusque là, se rapprochait d'elle dangereusement.

« Shizuru ?! »

La présidente posa une main sur son épaule, inquiète de son état. Un contact qui les fit frissonner discrètement, enfin c'est ce qu'elles pensaient, sans savoir que l'autre l'avait aussi ressentit. Natsuki se redressa le plus calmement possible.

« Je vais bien, juste un point de coté. J'ai coursé Mai mais elle m'a échappé. Cette garce a osé me traiter de perverse, moi ! »

Un sourire amusé dansa sur les lèvres de la présidente. Elle se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune fille, sans pour autant entrer en contact direct avec son corps.

« Ara ? Et donc, ma petite Natsuki en serait-elle une ? »

Un nouveau frisson parcourra l'échine de la rebelle. La voix basse et pleine de sous entendue qu'avait prise Shizuru lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Elle rougit plus furieusement encore.

« N-Non, pas du tout ! »

« Je vois. Dommage ... »

Les murmures de la brune dans son oreille, Natsuki avait l'impression de fondre. La présidente la devança avant de se retourner légèrement vers elle, un sourire espiègle et taquin ornant ses traits.

« Vraiment dommage, Na-tsu-ki~ mais il existe une solution à tout problème et j'en ai enfin trouvé une pour le tiens. Nous allons pouvoir te faire réviser sans que tu ne perdes ta concentration. Veux-tu m'accompagner jusqu'à mon dortoir ? »

Ses yeux parlaient pour elle, ne cachant nullement ses intentions. Mais Natsuki était bien trop absorbée par son sourire et par ses lèvres qu'elle avait soudainement envie de sentir contre les siennes, pour prêter une quelconque attention à ce que son « amie » pouvait bien lui dire. Cette attitude l'élargit d'autant plus, pour son plus grand plaisir. Amusée de voir sa petite louve autant perdue dans ses pensées, Shizuru lui prit gentiment la main et l'emmena directement dans son antre. Il était temps de savoir si le plan de Yuki allait marcher ou faire un flop totale.

_**\- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

_**\- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

Dans son bureau, Yuki travaillait tant bien que mal. Elle était un peu inquiète pour sa sœur et frissonna d'un coup. Si jamais elle se trompait sur toute la ligne, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure entre ses mains. Shizuru pouvait vraiment être effrayante, vraiment très effrayante même. A cette idée, elle commençait à regretter son idée un peu saugrenue. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle dit pouvoir supporter la punition suprême de sa cadette deux fois ?! Elle avait fait preuve d'une confiance insolente et allait le payer cher en cas d'échec. Elle secoua la tête, non elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Son plan était parfait, Natsuki montrait tout les signes distinctif d'une adolescente amoureuse. Oui d'accord, mais si elle ne l'était pas de Shizuru ? La réalisation la frappa d'un coup, elle était perdue ! Non, non, non ! Elle était forcément amoureuse de sa sœur. Sinon, pourquoi rougirait-elle en la voyant ? Pourquoi frissonnait-elle à son contact ? Attends une minute. C'était la version de Shizuru ça, ce qui veux dire qu'elle n'était peut-être pas fiable du tout. Elle avait tendance à voir des choses là où il n'y en avait pas, son coté psychotique sans doute ... La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Je suis foutue ... »

_**\- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

_**\- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

Dans la chambre de Shizuru, les réjouissances avaient déjà commencées, pour son plus grand plaisir. Natsuki était complètement subjuguée par son corps à moitié nu, bien qu'elle se soit montrée un peu timide au départ.

« Tu as compris le principe du jeu, Natsuki ? Je vais te poser des questions et si tu réponds correctement, je te laisserais enlever l'étiquette collante qui y correspond mais si tu trompe, c'est moi qui te retirerais quelque chose. »

La louve hocha la tête. Elle était assise sur une chaise, les yeux collés sur la peau de Shizuru qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son corps était nu, seul quelques étiquettes collantes couvraient les parties les plus intimes comme ses seins ou son entre-jambe. Il y en avait aussi sur son ventre, son nombril et ses cuisses. La présidente sourit malicieusement, appréciant de plus en plus la situation.

« Bien, commençons alors. Je suis sûr que tu n'oubliera pas ta leçon d'histoire de si tôt. Laisse moi susciter ta mémoire visuelle, je vais te faire apprendre chaque réponse par cœur. »

Natsuki déglutit, cette leçon particulière commençait à lui plaire, quitte à rester pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans son cerveau. Son éveil avait déjà commencé, elle voulait cette peau qui l'appelait et n'allait pas décevoir son professeur.

« Première question : En quelle année a été promulguée la nouvelle constitution par laquelle l'empereur du Japon a perdu son pouvoir politique ? »

La rebelle, bien que très excitée à l'idée de jouer, grogna un peu. Elle n'avait pas du tout la mémoire des dates. Heureusement, les étiquettes sur Shizuru avaient une petite particularité : les faces visibles étaient toutes des réponses. Il lui suffisait de trouver la bonne et regarder au dos si elle correspondait bien à la question posée.

« Alors ? Tu abandonne déjà, Na-tsu-ki~ ? »

La belle présidente se pencha sur son amour de Kuga, lui soupirant dans l'oreille, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Mais la jeune fille n'allait pas se laisser avoir dés le début. Voyons voir, elle était sur d'avoir lu ça dans ses notes mais quelle année était-ce ? Ses yeux voyagèrent un peu partout sur le corps de la brune et s'arrêtèrent sur une étiquette en particulier, collée sur son sein droit. « _1946_ » ? Elle fronça les sourcils, la réponse était forcément une date mais il y en avait 3 autres un peu plus bas. _Réfléchis Natsuki, dans quelle partie du cours cette information pouvait-elle être ?_ Son cerveau était en ébullition, certaines images des notes prises sur son cahier lui revenant à l'esprit. Shizuru avait envie de rire mais elle se retint, déconcentrer la rebelle n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Celle-ci serra les poings, grognant un peu. _Ah mou, quelle année était-ce déjà ?!_ Sa tête allait exploser à trop chercher mais soudain, la réponse lui apparut comme par magie. Elle écarquilla les yeux et finis par sourire comme une enfant.

« 1946 ! »

Shizuru employait toute son énergie pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, elle était trop mignonne avec cette moue !

« Si tu pense que c'est la bonne réponse, alors je t'en pris. »

Une rougeur apparut sur les joues de Natsuki. La main quelque peu tremblante, elle saisit le bord de l'étiquette mais hésita. Si elle l'arrachait trop fort ou trop vite ? Elle ferait mal à Shizuru non ? D'ailleurs, le bourgeon sensible pointait déjà fièrement en dessous. La louve déglutit et osa le contact visuel avec le regard perçant de la présidente. La lueur de la convoitise dansait dans ses orbes cramoisies, un spectacle à couper le souffle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décolla rapidement la bande collante. La brune frémit et étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres. Natsuki l'avait entendu et frissonna d'anticipation à son tour. Elle avait aimé ce son semble-t-il. La présidente se contrôla tant bien que mal et sourit.

« Bravo Natsuki, tu as trouver ta première bonne réponse. Prochaine question : Quelle ville est devenue la capitale du Japon en 794 A.D. et continuait d'être le siège du trône pour environ 1000 ans ? »

La louve grimaça tandis qu'un sourire sournois se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune.

« Pourquoi une question plus difficile maintenant ?! Tu n'es pas sensée m'aider ?! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que les questions à l'examen soit si facile que ça, Natsuki. »

Grognon, la jeune fille parcourra les différentes réponses mais là encore, plusieurs nom de villes était visible. Mais inconsciemment, deux réponses lui vinrent à l'esprit. Nara ou Kyoto ? L'une étant la première capitale du Japon et l'autre, la bonne réponse à cette question. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas relu ses notes plus tôt ?! Shizuru ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, son corps tremblait légèrement. Il réclamait les attentions d'une certaine étudiante tête en l'air qui réfléchissait en oubliant totalement qu'il était nu.

« Kyoto ! »

Sans attendre, les doigts habiles de la rebelle décollèrent une bandelette sans sommation. Une action récompensé par un halètement surpris qui la fit frissonner agréablement. Elle commençait même à y prendre goût, étant de moins en moins timide à l'idée d'entendre des sons similaires dans les prochaines minutes. Bien qu'attisée par les vagues du plaisir, Shizuru enchaînait ses questions d'abord facile, puis difficile. Une à une, les étiquettes collantes tombaient au sol, arrachées de plus en plus vite. Les jappements surpris ou petits halètements doux devinrent plus fort, plus désireux. Enfermées dans leur monde, les deux étudiantes en oubliait le temps. La brune en avait le souffle court, son corps tendus par tans de désirs. Les doigts de Natsuki sur sa peau la faisait frémir, accentué par la sensation des bandelettes décollées. Il ne restait plus qu'une dernière question et Shizuru l'avait garder exprès pour la fin. L'étiquette n'était pas visible, aucune indication de réponse donc. Elle sourit doucement et passa délicatement une main derrière la nuque de la rebelle, l'attirant toujours plus contre sa peau en feu. La tension sexuelle entre elles était tel, qu'aucune des deux n'arrivaient à penser correctement. L'esprit bien trop occupé à imaginer tout un tas de chose vilaines à faire.

« Une dernière question : Quel Premier Ministre japonais a négocié le Traité de Paix de San Francisco en 1951, avec le Président américain Harry Truman ? »

La louve déglutit, sortie de sa brume de plaisir. _La plus difficile pour la fin évidemment !_ Elle n'était pas certaine de connaître la réponse pour celle-là. Le sujet avait-il été abordé de toute façon ? Natsuki n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle était bien trop proche de la brune pour y arriver. Elle pouvait sentir son corps tendu, sa peau vibrer agréablement sous son souffle. S'en était trop pour elle, tout son sang lui était monté au cerveau. Consciente de cela mais ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, la brune grimpa sur les genoux de la rebelle, les cuisses écartés de façon très suggestive. Elle soupira de bonheur, appréciant la sensation, dans l'oreille de la pauvre Natsuki.

« Si tu trouve la réponse, je te récompenserais. »

La voix sensuelle et pleine de promesses pour un moment inoubliable de sa camarade dans les oreilles, la rebelle faisait fonctionner son cerveau à tout allure. Elle n'avait pas trouvé toutes les réponses du premier coup, Shizuru lui avait donc enlevé quelques vêtements, comme convenu. Elle était en sous vêtement, le corps de la brune complètement nu sur ses genoux. Elle voulait vraiment trouver cette satané réponse et passer à la suite sans plus tarder. Elle voulait toucher Shizuru et l'entendre gémir encore et encore.

« Dépêche toi Natsuki. »

La présidente n'arriverait certainement pas à se retenir plus longtemps, tout son corps tremblait pour un peu d'attention. Sa poitrine pointait avec envie contre celle de la louve, une certaine tension déjà palpable entre ses cuisses. Son souffle se faisait court lui aussi, tremblant légèrement.

« Sh-Shigeru Yoshida ! »

La pauvre Natsuki avait sortie ce nom à la hâte, incertaine d'avoir répondu correctement. Un soupir de soulagement vint alors lui caresser l'oreille. Elle avait eu raison ?

« Bonne fille. »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la présidente osa l'impensable. Elle attrapa la main de la rebelle et, tremblante d'anticipation et de plaisir, la guida entre ses jambes. Natsuki rougit d'autant plus, son corps frissonnait de toute part au contact doux d'une chair qu'elle n'avait pas sous les yeux. Trouvant rapidement le bord de la bandelette, elle le pinça mais s'arrêta.

« Natsuki ! »

Le doux soupire de Shizuru dans son oreille, la rebelle attrapa le corps de la brune avec un bras et retira lentement la dernière réponse. Plus tendu que jamais, la présidente poussa le plus sulfureux et long gémissement de plaisir. Son corps était déjà stimuler et excité au maximum, la délivrance l'attendait. La louve était dans le même état, s'en était vraiment trop. Leur bouche se trouvèrent rapidement pour un baiser vorace. Leurs deux mains commencèrent à découvrir les courbes alléchantes de l'autre. Entre deux halètements de plaisir à l'état pure, la présidente indiqua clairement son intention de vouloir continuer sur le lit. Une demande à laquelle elle n'eut pour réponse, qu'un simple grognement furieux et désireux d'aller plus loin. Natsuki poussa la belle brune sur la literie et continua de les satisfaire.

_**\- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

_**\- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

Passant le pas de sa porte, Yuki rentra chez elle plus fatiguée que jamais. Elle n'avait pas du tout réussi à se concentrer sur son travail mais heureusement, elle était son propre patron. Quand bien même, le projet d'architecture sur lequel elle devait se pencher, était très important pour la réputation de son entreprise. L'idée même de subir l'horrible torture de sa sœur cadette lui courait dans la tête depuis ce midi. Qui sait quel fantasme farfelu lui traverserait l'esprit cette fois ?! Elle soupira de désespoir avant de tomber lourdement sur son canapé. Pourvu que tout ce soit passé comme elle l'avait prévu. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à y songer, son téléphone fixe sonna. Prise d'un frisson d'effrois, elle déglutit avant de décrocher.

« Résidence Fujino, j'écoute. »

_**\- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

_**\- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

Habillée dans le plus simple appareil, la belle présidente de Fuuka enfila une kimono et sortie sur le balcon, téléphone en main. Elle composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait bien et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Elle attendit sagement, une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière résonne à l'autre bout.

« _Résidence Fujino, j'écoute. _»

« Ara Yukinee, tu n'étais pas pressée de répondre semble-t-il. Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'y a que moi qui appelle à ton domicile à cette heure-ci. Je dérange peut-être ? »

« _Shi-chan?! _»

Un sourire malicieux dansa sur les lèvres de la brune au son audible d'une certaine appréhension dans la voix de son aînée. L'air innocent, Shizuru acquiesça gentiment en chantonnant.

« _Tu ne me dérange pas du tout voyons ! Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi... ? _»

« Effectivement … »

Un regard satisfait sur le corps nu et endormi dans son lit, le petit sourire de la brune se fit plus malfaisant encore. Elle ferma les yeux et changea d'intonation de voix aussi vite.

« Ton plan à totalement échoué, Natsuki à prit la fuite aussitôt mon corps à nu. »

« _Quoi?! _»

« Je me sens tellement triste, Onee-chan. »

« _Attends, comment ça ?! Je croyais qu'elle était amoureuse de toi ! _»

« Mon cœur est brisé, je vais rentrer à la maison ce week-end. Yukinee, j'ai besoin de réconfort. »

La voix pleine de malice faisait frémir la pauvre Yuki à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle était finit !

« _C-Ce week-end ?! Ah, ça tombe mal. Je suis en déplacement pour le travail ! _»

« Vraiment ? Ikezu ! Je comptais vraiment sur ton soutien pour m'aider à traverser cette épreuve difficile, Onee-chan. »

Parfaite actrice, la brune fit trembler sa voix, prête à pleurer à tout instant. Et comme a chaque fois, Yuki tomba dans le panneau en expliquant qu'elle se libérerait. Elle savait que c'était un piège mais se défiler ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable. Plus elle ferait traîner sa sentence, plus Shizuru serait diabolique.

« _Très bien … je viendrais te prendre à la gare vendredi soir alors. _»

« Ookini ! Aishiteru yo, Onee-chan. »

L'aînée ria avec nervosité avant de faire ses adieux. Elle était vraiment finit cette fois. Satisfaite, la brune retourna dans son lit, un sourire plus diabolique que jamais sur les lèvres. Elle se colla confortablement contre le corps de Natsuki, la tête enfouis dans ses mèches d'ébène avant de fermer les yeux.

« J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, Yuki. »

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Rendez-vous prochainement pour la mise à jour d'autre fiction comme Dirty Desire - Epilogue ;)**

**See ya !**

**DevilK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à vous cher/chère lecteurs/lectrices ! **

**Après un bon moment d'absence pour raisons personnelles, je vous présente aujourd'hui le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Je le répète encore une fois au cas où : non il n'y a pas d'inceste dans cette fiction. Libre à vous de le penser si vous le souhaitez ceci dit XD **

**je ne devais poster qu'un seul chapitre mais vu les quelques demandes, je pense la continuer mais pas dans celle-ci. Je ferais surement une suite mais avec un autre titre. A voir ! J'ai tellement d'autre fic à terminer ...**

**Enfin bref, enjoy =D**

**Lisez, appréciez (ou non), commentez (ça fait toujours plaisir...)**

**PS: Désolé pour les fautes, je posterais une version plus soigneusement corrigée demain ou dans les jours à venir. Je n'ai juste pas dormis de la nuit pour poster rapidement ce chapitre, du coup je tombe de fatigue à l'heure actuelle. Gomen ne, mina ! **

* * *

/ ! \ ShizNat / ! \

_\- x -_

_**~ Et je m'évade – Chapitre 2 ~**_

_**~ Un week-end tant redouté ~**_

* * *

_\- x -_

«_** Fujino Art Design' **_» était une petite entreprise de renom qui ne comptait en son sein, que quelques employés. FUJINO Yuki, diplômée en Architecture d'Époque et Moderne en était à la tête. Elle avait bâtit son petit empire en partant de rien à l'âge de 21 ans et 6 ans plus tard, s'imposait comme l'architecte la plus demandée. Elle n'envisageait pas d'ouvrir un plus grand atelier, son dicton préféré étant « ce n'est pas la quantité mais la qualité qui importe ». De ce principe, la jeune femme avait engagé trois des meilleurs lauréats de son ancienne Université et n'avait pas changé depuis. Mais pour répondre aux demandes de plus en plus fréquentes, son entreprise avait besoin de quelqu'un d'organisé. Le choix avait été difficile étant donné l'essor soudain de cet atelier modeste mais finalement, elle avait retenu une candidature sur plusieurs centaines. KITAMURA Chitose était une jeune secrétaire aussi polyvalente que jolie et n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde de démissionner depuis qu'elle avait été engagée. Yuki était très satisfaite de son travail et une certaine complicité s'était installé entre elles, si bien que la jeune secrétaire n'hésitait pas réprimander affectueusement sa patronne quand il le fallait. Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle, l'architecte en chef semblait plus absorbée par ses pensées que par ses plans. Elle marmonnait tout bas, l'air nerveuse et anxieuse.

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire … ? Baka Shi-chan, voir des choses là où il n'y en a pas ! »

Soupirante de frustration, la jeune femme abandonna l'idée de se concentrer sur son travail et se tourna plutôt vers la grande baie vitré dans son bureau. D'ici, elle avait une vue élargie sur tout le parc. C'était déjà le printemps et les cerisiers en fleur recouvraient les allées de leurs pétales roses. Elle aimait beaucoup ce spectacle et ne le manquait jamais, il semblait l'apaiser quand son esprit était tourmenté. Chitose observait la scène sans faire de bruit, Yuki paraissait troublée depuis quelques jours. Se sentant concernée par l'état de sa patronne, elle osa faire part de sa présence.

« Il semblerait que tu sois un peu tête en l'air ses derniers temps. Il y a un problème, Yuki-san ? »

Sortie de ses pensées, la jeune architecte tourna légèrement la tête vers sa secrétaire avant de soupirer doucement.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, appelons plutôt ça … de l'appréhension … je suppose. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, aujourd'hui était le jour J. Elle n'avait pas réussit à travailler de toute la semaine, ce qui commençait à inquiéter ses autres employés. La secrétaire essayait de comprendre le sens des mots prononcés par sa patronne avant d'écarquiller les yeux, une main devant sa bouche pour cacher sa surprise.

« Se pourrait-il que … Impossible ! Il y a un homme dans ta vie ?! »

Yuki en tomba presque de son siège.

« Pardon ?! Pas du tout ! Comme si j'avais du temps pour ça ! C'est à peine si j'ai du temps pour m'occuper de moi convenablement. J'ai déjà bien assez de chose à penser et à faire pour donner un peu d'attention à un homme. »

Le grognement dans la voix de la jeune femme n'était pas passer inaperçue aux oreilles de Chitose. Cette dernière détourna le regard, rougissante, en souriant derrière sa main.

« Une femme alors ? »

L'architecte en chef ne dit rien, l'air blasée. Mieux valait ne pas relever ce commentaire, bien que les rougissements qui commençaient à se répandre sur ses joues trahissent le fond de sa pensée.

« Un homme ou une femme, cela ne change rien. J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec la seule femme dans ma vie pour l'instant, je n'ai besoin ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Pour le moment du moins ... »

« La seule femme ? S'agirait-il de Shizuru-san ? »

A ce nom, la jeune femme assise à son bureau frissonna.

« Exactement. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de ma sœur, elle a le don de me tourmenter même si elle n'est pas autour. Mais ne vas pas te méprendre, je l'aime quand même. »

« Évidemment, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Tu accourt toujours à ses cotés au moindre appel suspect. Vraiment, j'aurais aimé avoir une sœur aussi attentionnée mais je n'ai eu que des frères à la place. Shizuru-san a beaucoup de chance. »

La jeune secrétaire soupira doucement.

« Tu es un peu dure avec eux, Chitose-san. Ils semblent vraiment tenir à toi, même si ça n'a rien d'étonnant puisque tu es la seule cadette qu'ils aient. »

« Ils sont trop protecteurs. »

« Tu ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir, tout les aînés sont comme ça. Même si ce phénomène de surprotection est plus prononcé chez les hommes et puis, tu es une jeune femme magnifique qui plus est. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant, tu peux me croire. »

Ce fût au tour de la jeune secrétaire de rougir au compliment et le sourire satisfait de sa patronne ne l'aidait pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il fallait vite changer de sujet avant que les choses ne tournent en sa défaveur. Elle se racla la gorge aussi calmement que possible, chassant ses rougeurs par la même occasion.

« Et donc, il y a un problème avec Shizuru-san ? »

Une grimace presque invisible perturba les traits de Yuki quelques instants. Malgré cette agréable distraction, son problème n'était toujours pas réglé. Le moment idéal que choisi le téléphone pour sonner. Quelqu'un était visiblement assez proche pour y répondre à la place de Chitose. La voix d'un des architectes résonna dans le couloir.

« Yuki, tu a un appel sur la ligne 3 ! »

« Compris, je prends dans mon bureau ! »

Intriguée, la jeune femme décrocha de son coté. Personne n'appelait sur cette ligne, elle était réservée aux urgences.

« Fujino Yuki, j'écoute. »

« _Ara, toujours aussi aimable au téléphone. Ohayo, Yukinee. _»

La pauvre Yuki se gela sur place, quand on parlait du loup. Ou plutôt d'une sacré petite démone dans le cas précis …

« Sh-Shizuru ?! Dis donc, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler sur cette ligne, elle est réservée aux urgences ! »

« _Mais tu ne répondais pas sur ton téléphone portable. Qui y a-t-il de mal à vouloir entendre la voix de ma sœur aînée pour me réconforter d'avoir croisé Natsuki à l'instant ? Ne me gronde pas pour ça._ »

La voix de la présidente commençait à trembler, menaçant de pleurer à tout instant. Yuki resta bouche ouverte quelques secondes, ne sachant que dire. Elle fini par soupirer silencieusement et ferma les yeux, consciente de la possible ruse. Quand bien même, sa voix se radoucit aussitôt, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. Ruse ou pas, Shizuru restait sa précieuse petite sœur et sa seule famille à l'heure actuelle.

« Désolé Shi-chan. Je suis contente que tu appelle au lieu de bouder dans ton coin comme la petite fille bien élevée que tu es. Alors, entendre ma voix suffit-il à te faire patienter jusqu'à ce soir ? A moins que tu es autre chose à me demander ? A moins encore, que tu n'appelle uniquement pour t'assurer que j'honore notre rendez-vous ? »

« _Ikezu._ »

« Démasquée chère petite sœur. Rassure toi, je serais là bien avant toi. Tu sais bien que je ne mens pas, je n'ai qu'une parole. Chitose-san est mon témoin. »

« _Chitose-san ? Ara, ara ! Je n'imaginais pas une seconde que tu serais en train de flirter avec ta secrétaire. Voila qui explique pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui ait répondu au téléphone... _»

Yuki rougit instantanément, ses yeux plus ronds que jamais.

« Je ne flirte pas, je travaille ! Ou du moins, j'essaye ... »

« _Hmm? Tu as dit quelque chose, Yukinee ? _»

La brune pouvait deviner le sourire amusé de sa jeune sœur, même si elle ne le voyait pas. Difficile de rester calme avec une cadette aussi espiègle.

« Non. Je dois me remettre au travail maintenant, Shizuru. »

« _Kannin na, Yukinee. Je serais à la gare à 18h._ »

« Hm. »

« _Mou, ne sois pas si fâchée. Je plaisantais tout à l'heure._ »

« Ara ? Je pensais juste à quelque chose. Kannin na. »

« _Yuki, ton accent. Tu es vraiment fâchée._ »

Le rire doux de Shizuru résonnait à l'autre bout de la ligne, faisant sourire et soupirer l'aînée.

« Je t'attendrais à Kyoto, j'avais prévue de passer un week-end au domaine familial depuis un moment déjà. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ils jouent ta pièce préférer dans le théâtre de la gare en ce moment, nous pourrions y aller et manger dans un restaurant avant de rentrer. »

« _Juste toi et moi ? _»

« Yakihiro-san et Matsune-san sont en congé pendant cette période de l'année alors oui, nous seront seules. Sauf si tu invite quelqu'un bien entendu mais dans ces cas là, préviens moi tout de suite. Je dois partir plus tôt et préparer la maison moi-même avant ton arrivé. C'est un problème ?»

« _Pas du tout. Tu a tout prévu, comme d'habitude. Je vais me préparer et partir d'ici peu dans ce cas._ »

« Il est déjà si tard ? »

Yuki se tourna vers l'horloge murale et constata bien vite que l'heure tournait rapidement. Chitose l'avait laissée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles.

« Je ferais bien d'en faire autant mais … »

« _Mais ? Il y a un problème ?_ »

« Eh bien … Je travaille sur un projet assez complexe en ce moment, seulement … Comment dire … J'ai été incapable de me pencher dessus sérieusement. J'ai bien peur de devoir emmener mes plans avec moi et m'y mettre sans tarder. Je ne dois pas ternir la réputation de mon entreprise. »

« _Effectivement. Dommage, j'aurais aimer avoir toute ton attention mais le travail passe avant. _»

Quand bien même, la déception dans sa voix ne passait pas inaperçu. L'aînée soupira, cherchant une autre solution. Si Shizuru voulait, elle finissait toujours par obtenir, travail ou pas.

« Ce n'est pas le plus gros de nos projet, bien qu'ils soient tous important. Je vais demander à un de mes architectes de travailler dessus à ma place. Qui sait ? Il aura peut-être plus d'inspiration que moi. Oui, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. »

« _Tu es sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas être la cause de ton retard._ »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. C'est mon problème, pas le tiens. Contente-toi de prendre tes affaires et de m'attendre sagement à la gare. Compris ? »

Les choses prenaient une tournure différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Shizuru n'interférerait jamais avec le travail de sa sœur, surtout quand elle lui mentait délibérément pour avoir un peu de son temps. Il ne fallait pas que son petit mensonge entraîne des complications désastreuses pour sa sœur, elle ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. C'était à son tour d'être un peu anxieuse, devait-elle annuler ? Avouer ?

« Puisque tout est réglé, je raccroche pour de bon cette fois. A plus tard, Shi-chan. »

Mais avant que la présidente ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Yuki avait coupé la liaison. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant …

_**\- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

_**\- - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - - x - - - -**_

Debout parmi tans d'autre, la nervosité bouillonnait à l'intérieur de Yuki. Extérieurement, elle avait les yeux clos et les bras croisés. Shizuru avait déjà deux heures de retard et il lui était impossible de la joindre, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Si quelque chose lui était arrivé pendant le trajet, elle aurait appelé non ? L'architecte perdait patience. Et si jamais elle n'appelait pas parce qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de le faire ? Peut-être s'était-elle fait accoster par des hommes louches dans le train et qu'ils avaient profité de l'absence de contrôleur pour importuner sa précieuse Shizuru ? A cette idée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Personne ne touchait à Shizuru sans son consentement et espérer s'en sortir sans subir sa colère. A part peut-être Natsuki mais celle-ci était une exception.

Yuki n'était pas du genre à paniquer pour rien, elle prenait toujours du recul pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et rationnelle du problème. Mais quand il s'agissait de sa petite sœur, c'était une tout autre histoire. Deux heures sans nouvelles, c'était beaucoup trop pour qu'elle ne s'en inquiète pas. Elle avait bien essayer de se calmer la première heure mais maintenant, elle ne tenait plus en place. Main en poche, elle sortit son téléphone et tenta une énième fois de joindre la brune mais sans sucés, elle tombait directement sur son répondeur. Il était déjà 20h et la dernière représentation de théâtre avait commencé, une autre fois semble-t-il. Il ne lui restait plus que le restaurant à condition que Shizuru se montre mais aucun signe de la présidente parmi la foule.

« Mais où est-elle passée ?! »

Contrariée et inquiète de n'avoir aucunes nouvelles, Yuki grogna furieusement. Elle avait beaucoup trop attendu, il était temps de faire intervenir les forces de l'ordre pour lancer un avis de recherche. Elle se dirigea donc vers le premier poste à proximité et exposa sa situation aux agents. Entre Fuuka et Kyoto, il y avait plusieurs arrêts et changement de train à effectuer. Savoir où se trouvait sa petite sœur allait peut-être prendre du temps, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre. Mais là encore, Yuki ne tenait pas en place. Elle fumait dans son coin, elle était persuadée du pire et cela ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Enfin, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Surprise, la jeune femme décrocha rapidement, sans vérifier l'identité de l'appelant.

« Shizuru ?! »

« _Kannin na Yukinee, je suis très en retard. _»

Soulagée d'entendre la voix de sa cadette, le cœur de Yuki semblait soudain plus léger mais l'inquiétude ne l'avait pas encore quittée.

« Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je t'attends depuis deux heures tu sais ? »

« _Tout vas bien, j'arrive dans quelques minutes mais je crois … que je suis suivi. _»

« Quoi ?! Par qui ?! Combien sont-ils ?! »

Elle avait donc vu juste.

« _Difficile à dire, un groupe de trois ou quatre jeunes hommes je suppose. Je m'en suis aperçu en arrivant à Nagoya. J'ai changer trois fois d'itinéraire pour être sûr mais il semble bien que ces petits pots de colle me suivent. J'ai déjà refusé leur compagnie plusieurs fois mais rien n'y a fait. _»

La voix boudeuse de Shizuru ne faisait que mettre sa sœur sur les nerfs. Pourquoi prenait-elle les choses avec autant de légèreté ?! Calmant la fureur qui bouillonnait en elle, l'aînée des Fujino en informa les agents avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus qu'elle en rajoute une couche. A croire que cela l'amusait dans le fond …

« _Viens à mon secours, Onee-chan._ »

« Je vois ton train arrivé, je t'attendrais sur le quai. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, la jeune femme raccrocha. Une aura menaçante commençait déjà à émaner de son être alors qu'elle approchait de sa destination. Le train entra en gare, les portes s'ouvrirent et une Shizuru souriante se présenta.

« Je suis là, Yukinee. »

Mais Yuki avait autre chose à faire avant. Plus menaçante que jamais, la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de rire.

« Où sont-ils ? »

La présidente se contenta simplement de sourire en regardant un groupe de 3 jeunes hommes qui venaient tout juste de sortir du train. Ceux-ci semblait chercher la brune du regards mais changèrent rapidement d'expression en la voyant à coté d'un démon en éveil. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Yuki pour comprendre le message.

« Reste ici, Onee-chan reviens tout de suite. »

« Les pauvres. »

Malgré son air peiné, les yeux de la jolie présidente montrait une tout autre expression. L'aura meurtrière de Yuki se ressentait à des kilomètres et ses pauvres victimes l'avait bien sentit. Elle arriva à leur hauteur et figea chacun d'eux de sa simple présence. Le mauvais sourire qui dansait sur ses lèvres ne présageait rien de bon non plus.

« Alors comme ça, vous trouvez ça drôle de suivre ma précieuse petite sœur et me faire perdre de mon précieux temps avec elle par la même occasion ? Vous savez depuis combien de temps je suis planté là à l'attendre, hein ?! Sales petits morveux, je vais vous apprendre les bonnes manières moi. »

La belle Shizuru se contenta de regarder de loin, trouvant un coin agréable où s'asseoir en attendant sa sœur. Il ne lui manquait qu'une seule chose, une bonne tasse de thé. De son coté, Yuki en termina assez rapidement. Les 3 enquiquineurs n'avaient pas résistés longtemps face à sa colère et s'excusèrent bien vite. Il faut dire qu'elle aussi pouvait se montrer effrayante parfois ...

« Tché ! Déjà terminé ? Les jeunes de nos jours, vous êtes si facilement impressionnable … »

Le moment opportun qui choisirent les autorité pour intervenir. Yuki relâcha le col de celui qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver devant elle, ce dernier tomba aussitôt sur le derrière.

« Et que je ne vous revois plus tourner autour de ma sœur, compris ? »

Satisfaite, la jeune femme retourna auprès de sa cadette qui l'attendait sagement un peu plus loin.

« Allons-y, Shizuru. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du bâtiment en direction du parking. L'architecte était venue en voiture et s'était garé au plus prêt possible. Mais même à la tomber de la nuit, l'endroit semblait toujours plein. Arrivé à hauteur de sa voiture, Yuki chargea la valise de sa sœur dans le coffre et l'invita à grimper sur le siège passager. Celle-ci ne manqua pas de remarquer l'aspect impeccable de l'engin. Elle s'attendait à voir autre chose qu'une berline noire.

« Ara, un nouveau modèle ? »

L'aînée referma le coffre et monta à son tour. Le moteur ne tarda pas à rugir.

« Oui, l'autre commençait à se faire vieille. Il faut croire que ma dernière escapade dans le nord du pays aura été de trop. Il était grand temps que je change de voiture de toute façon. »

Shizuru observa attentivement chaque petit détail, de plus insignifiant au plus flagrant. Elle s'attarda surtout sur la brune à ses cotés. Une analyse minutieuse et discrète que Yuki remarqua tout de suite.

« Qui y a-t-il, Shi-chan ? »

« D'après ta tenue, je dirais que tu a passé beaucoup de temps à choisir quoi mettre, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune architecte se mit à rougir instantanément.

« Et alors ? N'ai-je pas le droit de me faire présentable pour aller chercher ma petite sœur ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis, Yukinee. Je dis simplement que tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire, une tenue décontracté aurait suffit. Nous sommes là pour nous détendre, non ? »

« Je fais trop 'formelle', c'est ça … ? »

« Juste un peu. »

« Désolé, il faut croire que passé plus de temps à soigner mon image en temps que chef d'entreprise aura eu un effet permanent sur ma garde robe. »

« Le tailleur te donne un air trop sévère, Yukinee. Surtout quand tu porte tes lunettes avec, tu fais tellement femme d'affaire impitoyable. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais la jupe te vas très bien, quoiqu'un peu révélatrice quand tu t'assois. Fu~ »

« Shizuru ! Ne distrait pas la conductrice pendant qu'elle tient le volant ! »

Se concentrer sur la route était en effet difficile quand Shizuru était la passagère principale. Les trajets en voiture, peu importe leur durée, se déroulaient toujours de la même façon. L'aînée s'exposait, volontairement ou non, aux taquineries de sa cadette.

« Kannin na. »

Mais le sourire sur les lèvres de la jolie brune ne montrait aucun remord, bien au contraire, il était tout à fait satisfait. Ce week-end s'annonçait fort en émotion, à n'en pas douter. La pauvre Yuki soupira, s'avouant vaincue de nouveau. Shizuru était vraiment un phénomène, elle commençait à compatir avec la pauvre Natsuki qui, comme elle, devait subir le même traitement. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, la principale raison de cette soudaine escapade lui revint en mémoire. Un détail qui lui en rappela un autre, puis un autre et bientôt, la connexion entre eux devint plus claire. Natsuki = Problème de Shizuru = Garçons du train = Uniformes = Fuuka = Natsuki = Shizuru = Punition.

L'aînée freina brusquement au feu rouge, ce qui surpris sa passagère.

« Shizuru. »

Le ton dans la voix lui laissait le loisir d'imaginer ce qui allait suivre. La brune se contenta simplement de sourire, l'air innocent.

« Hai ? »

« Ses jeunes gens dans le train … Ils portaient l'uniforme de ton lycée. Ne me dis pas … que tu m'a fais perdre mon calme sur de pauvres lycéens … qui n'étaient peut-être que de simple membre de ton fanclub ?! »

« Tu as remarqué ? »

« Shizuru ! »

Yuki n'en revenait pas, elle venait de donner une leçon à des étudiants qui l'avaient sûrement reconnue. Après tout, il n'était pas rare de la voir sur le domaine, en compagnie de la brune. Surtout pour le déjeuner. Cet incident pourrait vite se répandre sur l'île et elle n'aurait peut-être plus le droit de venir voir sa petite sœur chérie. A cette pensée, une moue boudeuse se dessina sur le visage de l'architecte.

« Mou ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ?! »

« Ara ? J'ai simplement dit que j'étais suivie, pas que je me sentais en danger. Tu as sauté seule en conclusion, Yukinee. D'ailleurs, ne sont-ils pas en tord ? Après tout, nous ne sommes plus dans l'enceinte du lycée. En dehors de Fuuka, je suis une simple jeune femme qui viens prendre un peu de repos auprès de sa famille. »

L'architecte se crispa sur son volant. _Elle se fout de moi ? Et son appel au secours alors ?!_, pensa-t-elle alors, consternée. La passagère sourit d'autant plus, ce petit week-end s'annonçait vraiment trépidant. Mais la conductrice ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, Shizuru appliquait déjà sa sentence. Les taquineries n'étaient qu'une mise en bouche avant les choses sérieuse. Sortir au restaurant n'était peut-être plus une si bonne idée pour le moment … _Réfléchis Yuki, inutile de se mettre encore plus dans l'embarras, surtout pas en publique. Shizuru en serait trop heureuse. _La jeune femme fronça les sourcils pendant quelques secondes, rentrer à la maison semblait plus raisonnable. Quoique, qui sait quel genre de choses farfelues pourraient traverser l'esprit de sa sœur une fois seule. Elle était fichus depuis le début, la torture mentale avait commencé au moment où elle avait quitté le bureau de sa cadette.

« Un problème, Yukinee ? Le feu est déjà passé au vert tu sais. »

L'aînée grogna un peu, se réprimandant pour son manque d'attention. Elle savait parfaitement que Shizuru se délectait de chaque instant, à son grand désarrois. Si elle n'était pas occupée à conduire, elle se laisserait volontiers tomber sur son volant, tête la première. _Cette petite démone finira par avoir ma peau, un jour ou l'autre_. Pauvre Yuki, si tu savais …

« Il est tard et je suis vraiment fatiguée. Rentrons simplement, le restaurant attendra demain. »

La brune assise sur le siège du passager acquiesça simplement, voyant bien que sa pauvre sœur n'avait plus envie de jouer. Leur journée respective avait été longue, sans parler du transport qui semblait interminable. Fuuka était assez loin de leur ville natale, idem pour l'atelier où travaillait Yuki. Puisque Shizuru avait eu la chance d'être boursière dans une école tout à fait convenable, l'architecte avait choisi de s'établir à proximité pour toujours être là en cas de problème.

Le reste du voyage se déroula donc sans encombre, la présidente était restée sage et silencieuse. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, une attitude qui déstabilisait un tantinet la conductrice mais elle n'allait pas lui en faire part pour autant. Le domaine familial n'était plus très loin maintenant mais une fois encore, le véhicule s'arrêta. Une rangée interminable de voiture se stoppait les une derrière les autres. Bientôt, une ambulance arriva sur les lieux, accompagnée de plusieurs motard de la police.

« Un accident maintenant, il ne manquait plus que ça ... »

Yuki soupira, tapotant son volant de ses doigts. Son air renfrogné n'allait pas du tout avec les traits habituellement serein de son visage.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir passer le week-end dans cette maison ? »

Comme à son habitude, Shizuru ne bougeait pas d'un pouce dans son siège. Elle semblait imperturbable mais intérieurement, une certain appréhension montait et Yuki semblait la partager.

« Je n'ai pas racheté et rénové le domaine pour qu'il reste inhabité, Shizuru. »

Mais la jolie brune ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire calmement en tournant son regard par la fenêtre. Cependant, et même si Yuki ne laissait rien transparaître à ce sujet, retourner sur un lieu qui ne renferme que de mauvais souvenir pour elle … Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter à mon sujet, je vais parfaitement bien. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, j'ai fait mon deuil depuis longtemps. »

« Mais nous restons orphelines et cette maison- »

Mais avant que Shizuru ne puisse finir, Yuki la coupa net.

« Tu te trompe, je ne suis pas orpheline et toi non plus. Aussi longtemps que nous serons présente l'une pour l'autre, ça ira. Je ne te laisserais jamais seule, tu devrais le savoir, non ? »

La voix de l'aînée se radoucit, offrant même un sourire tendre à sa petite sœur.

« Même si je suis la seule à me souvenir de nos parents, ça me convient très bien comme ça. Tu n'a pas eu à souffrir de leur absence et c'est mieux ainsi. »

Posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de sa cadette, Yuki pouvait sentir la chaleur se propager sous sa peau.

« Je ne les remplacerait jamais, c'est certain, mais j'ai toujours fais de mon mieux pour m'occuper de ma précieuse petite sœur. Peut-être qu'y retourner me fera effectivement un pincement au cœur douloureux mais c'est notre maison et elle ne renferme pas que de mauvais souvenirs. Tu deviens une femme vraiment magnifique et je devrais bientôt laisser ma place à la personne qu'aura choisi ton cœur. C'est pourquoi je chéris chaque moments passés avec toi, aussi douloureux soient-ils. »

Touchée par les mots son aînée, Shizuru glissa gentiment sa main sur la sienne, fermant les yeux au contact doux. Entrelaçant leurs doigts, la jolie brune se pencha un peu plus contre la paume de Yuki.

« Toujours aussi sentimentale, comme d'habitude. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. Je veux simplement profiter encore un peu d'être la seule femme dans ta vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour le faire. »

« Tu pense vraiment qu'une autre femme pourrait te remplacer ? Baka Yukinee ... »

« Je resterais toujours ta grande sœur chérie mais il faudra bien que je lui laisse de l'espace pour qu'elle s'y installe. »

Shizuru, incertaine de comprendre ses dernières paroles, questionna l'architecte du regard, confuse. Ce qui, pour ne pas changer, déclencha le rire moqueur mais affectueux de cette dernière.

« Tu es si mignonne avec cet air ! »

« Peut-être que si tu me l'expliquais, je comprendrais le sujet de ta moquerie. »

La belle présidente, aussi gracieuse qu'a l'accoutumer, relâcha son emprise sur la main de sa sœur. Elle n'allait pas se venger dans l'immédiat, elle avait encore tout en week-end pour le faire. Ne dit-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se déguste froid ? Et dans son cas, c'est tout un festin qui l'attendait et malgré l'envie diabolique de sourire, elle se résigna. Yuki semblait détendue, sans doute persuadée qu'elle avait oublié le châtiment qu'elle devait lui infliger. Mais Shizuru n'avait pas oublié, pas du tout, bien au contraire. Elle y avait pensé et repensé plusieurs fois avant de trouver la sentence parfaite. La pauvre architecte ne le méritait aucunement, puisque son plan avait fonctionné à merveille mais ça, Shizuru ne le lui dirait pas dans l'immédiat. La diablesse en elle avait déjà trouver un autre motif à cette sanction divine. D'ailleurs, la jolie brune semblait déjà se perdre dans ses pensées jusqu'à qu'une pression inattendue sur sa poitrine ne l'a sorte de sa rêverie.

« Ici. »

Surprise, l'ancienne HiME baissa les yeux et constata bien vite que la pression en question n'était autre que le doigt de sa sœur. Satisfaite d'avoir éclairer la lanterne de la brune, Yuki se retira, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Le cœur est comme un immense jardin dont tu es la responsable. A chaque rencontre, tu créer malgré toi une parcelle vide pour planter la graine de cette nouvelle relation. Quand cette petite graine grandi pour devenir une jeune pousse, il n'appartiens qu'a toi d'en prendre soin pour la faire évoluer et devenir une magnifique fleur ou bien la laisser mourir. Quelque soit ton choix, une parcelle rester vide ne pourra jamais accueillir une nouvelle graine si tu as laissé l'ancienne mourir. »

Un blanc s'en suivis alors, Shizuru ne semblait avoir compris qu'une moitié. Peut-être que son explication n'était pas aussi clair que Yuki le pensait.

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Shi-chan, c'est qu'actuellement ton cœur est remplis de magnifique fleurs et de graines qui ne demandent qu'à éclore. Quand bien même, il subsiste des trous dans cet énorme jardin. Des fleurs que tu n'as pas voulue faire pousser et celles qui se sont fanées en cours de route, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose, oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre sujet de départ. »

« C'est très simple pourtant. En offrant ton cœur à Natsuki, tu lui as dédié une place de choix pour que la graine de votre relation puisse s'épanouir. Tu en as pris soin comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile et importante au monde et je sais très bien que c'est le cas. Seulement, la fleur que tu attendait tant n'a pas eu la forme et la couleur que tu espérais. Je me trompe ? »

Le mensonge est une si vilaine chose parfois. Shizuru le savait bien et réalisa une fois de plus que sa sœur avait raison sur bien des choses même si il lui arrivait de se tromper parfois.

« C'est peut-être bien le cas, en effet. »

« Pourtant, cette fleur est bien là et tu continue d'en prendre soin. Mais il faut être prudent, à trop te focaliser sur une seule d'entre elles, toutes les autres vont finir par se faner. Et si une telle chose se produit, ton beau jardin tombera en ruine et il ne restera rien du fruit de ton labeur. »

La brune commença alors à comprendre le discours étrange de son aînée et en faisait une drôle de tête. Lui faisait-elle comprendre qu'à trop choyer son être cher, elle en avait oublié de prendre soin de la toute première fleur plantée dans le jardin de son cœur, sa toute première relation humaine ? Un raisonnement qui lui laisserait le loisir de réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

« Heureusement pour toi, certaine fleur sont assez forte pour vivre avec moins d'attention que les autres mais il ne faut pas les délaisser complètement non plus. »

« Voila un travail bien laborieux. »

Shizuru soupira silencieusement sous les rires discret de la conductrice.

« Personne n'a dit qu'entretenir ses relations avec les autres était chose facile ma chère. Rassure-toi, tu as l'air de t'en sortir pour l'instant mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, rester focalisé sur une seule fleur à ses inconvénients. Non seulement tu ne t'occupe plus assez des autres mais en plus, tu risque de passer à coté d'une fleur unique que tu n'aura pas prit soin de faire pousser. Tu comprends ? »

« Je pense avoir assimilé l'idée. Et si tu mettait un nom sur ses fleurs maintenant ? »

« Ne serait-ce pas à toi de le faire plutôt ? C'est ton jardin, pas le mien. »

« Je veux l'entendre quand même. »

« Quelle enfant capricieuse tu fais parfois. »

Yuki avait l'air boudeuse mais fini bien vite par céder face à la moue que lui faisait sa passagère.

« Très bien, j'accepte de mettre un nom sur chaque fleur à laquelle je faisait référence mais je le fais uniquement parce que c'est aussi mon rôle de grande sœur. »

Shizuru semblait soudainement très intéresser. Yuki se retrouvait dans une situation assez étrange, analyser les relations de sa sœur cadette n'était pas très compliqué mais elle avait un nombre incalculable de fan. Par où commencer sans se répéter ? La jeune femme se frotta la nuque, vu la circulation qui n'allait pas se déboucher de si tôt, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

« Pour commencer, laissons de coté tes fans. Ils sont bien trop nombreux et je ne pensais pas à eux de toutes façon, bien que la plupart soit de vrai fleurs sauvages. Pas besoin d'entretien, elles poussent à la vitesse de l'éclair même avec un bon désherbant. »

La présidente ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec cette comparaison. Elle ne faisait pourtant rien pour les inciter à s'accrocher.

« Je faisais surtout allusion à ce petit groupe qui fait parti intégrante de ton entourage. Même si tu ne voulais pas forcément t'en occuper, on dirais bien que ces petites fleurs ont trouvé comment survivre sans tes soins. C'est important d'avoir des amis, que tu le veuille ou non. »

« J'en suis tout à fait consciente mais Natsuki attire toute mon attention. »

« Je le sais, c'est pour cette raison que je te met en garde. Ce n'est plus une petite pousse, c'est une magnifique fleur grâce à toi. Il n'est donc plus nécessaire pour toi d'être constamment sur ses pétales. Elle peut continuer à grandir sans ton aide permanente. »

« Sois direct Yukinee. Je ne suis plus une petite fleur non plus. »

Consciente que le sujet était épineux, la jeune femme grimaça quelque peu.

« Natsuki semble avoir fait son choix mais elle t'aime à sa façon. Si elle ne souhaite qu'une amitié entre vous, tu ne peux pas la forcer à te donner plus. Si tu n'es pas prête à accepter sa décision, tu devrais couper tout contact dans ce cas. Cette situation conflictuelle peut vite devenir nocive pour vous. C'est pourquoi j'insiste pour que tu fasse un peu plus attention aux autres autour de toi. Natsuki t'a rejetée, c'est douloureux, je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point mais c'est mon devoir d'aînée de t'ouvrir les yeux sur le reste du monde. Une autre viendra, elle ne remplacera pas Natsuki mais elle t'aimera tout autant, si ce n'est plus, et tu l'aimeras toi aussi. »

« Onee-chan, c'est aussi valable pour toi dans ce cas. »

Ah … L'aînée ferma les yeux, Shizuru avait un peu raison là. Elle avait beau dire, elle non plus n'accordait pas beaucoup d'attention à ses possibles prétendant(e)s. Shizuru passait toujours avant tout et tout le monde depuis longtemps. Malgré elle, le ton commençait à monter dans le véhicule.

« C'est mon choix et il ne regarde que moi. Mon jardin n'est peut-être pas aussi grand que le tiens mais il me convient très bien. La quantité importe peu, j'ai des fleurs de qualité dont je prends soin. »

« Encore ce discours. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de batifoler Shizuru, j'ai beaucoup de travail à l'atelier et je te consacre déjà tout mon temps libre ! »

Consciente d'avoir avouer quelque chose qu'elle cachait farouchement, Yuki soupira en roulant des yeux.

« Nous y voilà donc, il t'en aura fallu du temps pour l'admettre. »

Contrariée d'avoir été négligente, l'aînée recommença à tapoter son volant en regardant de son coté de la fenêtre. Un comportement qui n'impressionnait nullement sa cadette, Shizuru était loin d'être sotte et avait compris depuis bien longtemps que sa sœur n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Yuki l'a mettait en garde pour qu'elle ne fasse pas les même erreurs qu'elle.

« Ma première fleur, c'est toi Yukinee et je me rends compte maintenant qu'en allant à Fuuka, je t'ai laisser seule. Tu as sacrifié beaucoup de chose pour moi, me donnant tout ton temps et ton amour. Mais moi, pour te remercier, je me suis éloigné et je n'avais d'yeux que pour Natsuki. Kannin na, Yuki. »

Honteuse, la présidente serra le pan de sa jupe entre ses mains et baissa la tête. Choquée par les révélation de sa cadette, l'architecte se tourna en sa direction et lui caressa les cheveux. Pourquoi disait-elle une telle chose ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Shizuru ? C'est naturel de prendre ton envol et quitter le nid. Tu deviens une femme avec des responsabilités et ses propres projets d'avenir. Je ne te l'ai jamais reproché voyons. Où es-tu allé chercher une telle idée ? »

« Eh bien, tu as dit qu'à trop me focaliser sur Natsuki j'en oubliais de m'occuper des autres. J'en ai simplement déduit que tu parlais de notre relation. »

Quelques rougeurs montèrent aux joues de la jeune Fujino tandis que l'aînée ne savait que dire. Elle n'y avait pas penser de cette façon.

« Non, je ne pensais pas à moi en disant cela mais je suppose que cela pourrait s'appliquer à mon cas en effet. Quoique, je suis une grande fille et depuis le temps que tu cultive la graine de notre lien sororale, je suppose que ma fleur est assez forte pour survivre sans tes soins. »

Intérieurement, Shizuru semblait un peu déçu. Sa sœur n'avait visiblement plus besoin de son affection.

« Mais même si je n'en ai plus autant besoin, cela ne veut pas dire que je ne le souhaite pas pour autant. »

Un petit sourire serpenta lentement sur les lèvres de l'une et l'autre. La signification n'était simplement pas la même. Rassurée, et d'humeur joueuse, la belle présidente tourna son regard plein de malice vers sa voisine, qui souriait innocemment.

« Ara, est-ce une déclaration ? »

« Pardon ?! Une quoi ?! »

Le sourire démoniaque de Shizuru s'agrandit en constatant le rouge vif monter aux joues de l'architecte. Elles étaient bloquées seules dans la voiture, coincée au milieu d'un embouteillage. Autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je suis prête à laisser les autres fleurir dans mon cœur mais à une seule condition. »

« Ai-je raison de croire que tu prépare quelque chose ... ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pense une chose pareil. »

Mettant son plus bel air de surprise sur son visage, la démone en elle se délectait déjà de la suite. Mais la belle Yuki n'était pas dupe, Shizuru avait forcément manigancé quelque chose. Perplexe, elle se redressa dans son siège, prête à entendre cette fameuse condition.

« Je t'écoute, quelle condition ? »

« Promet moi d'abord d'accepter ma demande. »

« C'est vraiment suspect maintenant. »

Mais le regards suppliant de Shizuru faisait fondre la méfiance de sa sœur.

« Très bien, j'accepte. »

« Premièrement, j- »

« 'Premièrement' n'est pas UNE condition mais en liste plusieurs, Shizuru ! »

« Vraiment ? »

L'intéressé souri gentiment, l'air de ne pas savoir où était le problème. L'aînée grommela dans son coin, nullement surprise par l'entourloupe de sa cadette.

« Je savais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ... »

« Ne fais pas cette tête enfin, je n'ai pas encore commencé à lister mes conditions. »

Joyeuse comme jamais, la diabolique Shizuru se réjouissait du visage désespéré que faisait sa voisine.

« Comme je le disais, ma première demande est la suivante : Je ne renoncerais pas à Natsuki simplement parce que tu me le demande. Je promet de faire attention à d'éventuelle prétendantes si j'en repère et je ne parle pas de mes fans. »

Évidemment, elle devait couvrir son mensonge et expliquer pourquoi elles sont ensemble si Natsuki avait bel et bien prit la fuite. Yuki finissait toujours par savoir la vérité, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Et la seconde ? »

« J'aimerais que tu t'occupe un peu plus de toi, Yukinee. Faire des rencontres, tomber amoureuse, ce genre de choses. »

L'architecte savait que Shizuru pensait à son bonheur mais l'entendre de sa bouche, c'était un peu …

« Si mon amour pour Natsuki empêche d'autre fleurs de trouver leur place dans mon cœur, il en vas de même pour toi. »

« Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle. »

Faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, Yuki niait farouchement mais notre présidente avait plus d'une flèche à son arc pour faire avouer sa sœur et elle n'y allait pas par 4 chemins.

« M'aimes-tu, Yukinee ? »

« Évidemment, tu es ma petite sœur. »

La brune paraissait surprise de cette soudaine demande, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que sa sœur insinuait. Elle fini par hausser les épaules, soupirant par la même occasion. A son tour de confondre les sentiments de sa petite sœur.

« Trouver l'amour, hein ? Si tu pense que c'est mieux pour moi alors j'y penserais. Tu as toujours été un tantinet possessive alors j'avais abandonné cette idée mais il faut croire que les temps changent. Je m'entends vraiment bien avec Chitose-san, je devrais peut-être l'inviter à manger quelque part un soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

La surprise pouvait se lire sur le visage de Shizuru, elle fronça les sourcils une fraction de seconde avant de tourner son regard par la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Yuki eu un petit sourire discret, elle venait d'ébranler les propres résolutions de la brune, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup.

« Alors, que ressent-tu à l'idée qu'une autre femme plante sa graine dans mon cœur ? »

Shizuru n'allait pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Elle sourit l'air de rien, cachant tans bien que mal les envies assassines qui montaient en elle.

« Ara ? J'en suis très heureuse bien sûr. »

La conductrice resta perplexe. Même si elle disait ça, son aura menaçante engloutissait tout l'espace.

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus honnête avec toi même. »

Soudainement contrariée, la brune croisa les bras, quelques rougeurs sur les joues.

« Bien, je l'avoue. Cette idée m'horripile ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ... »

En effet, depuis son plus jeune âge, Shizuru n'avait d'yeux que pour sa sœur. Elle était un modèle à suivre et remplissait aussi bien le rôle d'aînée que celui d'une mère : sévère quand il le fallait mais aimante et douce par dessus tout. Yuki incarnait l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la perfection et il lui était pénible de penser qu'un jour, quelqu'un la lui prendrais. Il fallait tout de même se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pourrait pas avoir la brune pour elle seule éternellement.

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, Shi-chan. Un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que moi et qui prendra peu à peu de ton temps, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Je serais toujours ta sœur et je t'aimerais toujours mais tu as une vie à construire. Je serais sans doute moins présente mais je ne serais jamais loin non plus. »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Ne fait l'enfant gâtée, tu ne pourras pas tout avoir dans la vie. »

« Je refuse de te partager. »

« Shi-chan ... »

« Hors de question. Je ne veux pas qu'une autre femme me remplace dans ton cœur. »

« As-tu seulement écouté ce que j'ai dis à propos du jardin et des fleurs ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Alors où est le problème ? »

« Quand tu trouvera l'amour, tu ne m'accordera plus autant de temps. Tu ne viendras plus déjeuner avec moi, je ne pourrais plus t'appeler tard dans la nuit si je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je refuse de te laisser partir, je serais égoïste s'il le faut. »

Yuki ne savait pas quoi dire et mentirait en disant qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose. Pour le bien de sa cadette et le bon déroulement de sa vie d'adulte, tout cela devait prendre fin petit à petit. Elle le savait mais ne souffrait un peu aussi.

« Je pensais qu'en allant à Fuuka, tu prendrais conscience de certaine chose par toi-même mais il faut croire que c'est moi qui suis en faute. »

« Yukinee ? »

« Le lien qui nous unit est fort mais trop fusionnel, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il est temps pour nous de commencer à lâcher prise. Nous ne trouverons jamais l'amour si nous restons trop accrochée l'une à l'autre. »

Une petite douleur commençait à serpenter autour du cœur de la brune, sa sœur la rejetait ?

« Tu ne veux plus de mes câlins ? De nos après-midi à ne rien faire, couchée dans le canapé ? Tu ne veux vraiment plus faire toute ses choses avec moi ? »

Que répondre à cela ? Qu'elle non plus ne voulait pas que cela cesse mais que c'était une mesure nécessaire.

« Tu les fera avec quelqu'un d'autre Shizuru, ce n'est pas si terrible. »

« Mais je ne veux pas les faire avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Ses choses n'appartiennent qu'à nous et nous seulement. Même si je les faisait avec Natsuki, je ne ressentirais pas la même chose parce que Natsuki n'est pas toi. Personne ne te remplacera et je ne veux pas d'un trou sur la place qui t'es réservée. »

« Shizuru, je n'ai pas dit que nous devions couper tout contact non plus ... C'est toujours tout ou rien avec toi. Nous devrions plutôt prendre exemple sur Takumi-kun et Mai-san. »

« Mai-san et Takumi-san ne sont pas comme nous, Yuki. »

« Ne te fâche pas pour si peu. »

La présidente semblait vraiment ébranlée par cette discussion, au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux et son sang froid à fleur de peau.

« Ma sœur ne veux plus de mon affection, comment devrais-je le prendre ?! »

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis enfin ! »

« Alors, tu en veux ? »

« Évidemment, baka Shizuru, tu es ma sœur ! »

« Fu~ »

Réalisant que Shizuru ne faisait que la mener en bateau, la pauvre Yuki se faisait violence pour ne pas perdre son calme. La situation tournait au ridicule, elle se contredisait au fur et à mesure. Le méritait-elle vraiment, ce châtiment ?

« Très bien, puisque tu semble ne pas vouloir comprendre ce que j'essaie désespérément d'expliquer aussi calmement que possible, je vais changer de tactique. »

L'aînée des Fujino était à deux doigt de perdre son sang froid mais se contenait malgré tout. La présidente se mordit la lèvre, freinant l'envie absurde de lui dire combien elle pouvait être craquante une fois en colère. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, elle venait de pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin semble-t-il.

« Admettons que Natsuki et toi finissiez enfin par être ensemble, tu ne crois pas qu'elle aimerait avoir plus d'attention de ta part ? Ce qui serait tout à fait normal en y pensant. Si je tombe amoureuse, je devrais accorder plus d'attention à ma vie de couple si je veux qu'elle dure et c'est pareil pour toi. J'ai accepter cette idée aussi tu sais et je m'y accommode très bien. »

Mais le regard insistant de la présidente semblait la cribler de reproche.

« Ara, vraiment ? »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, pitié. »

Même en se cachant les yeux de sa main, elle pouvait toujours le sentir sur elle. Mal à l'aise, l'aînée fini par affronter la situation en prenant son courage à deux mains, bien que ce soit le volant qu'elle est en main. Ne voulant pas croiser les yeux de la brune à ses cotés, Yuki fixa un point quelconque devant elle.

« D'accord, j'avoue. Mon amour pour toi n'a pas de limite et je me sens affreusement triste à l'idée que tu fasse ta vie de ton côté et que notre quotidien actuel change. Une partie de moi sait bien que ce n'est pas raisonnable de penser ainsi mais je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. Notre père est mort avant ta naissance et notre mère la rejoint pendant l'accouchement. Je n'avais vraiment personne à part toi, pas de famille, rien du tout. Je t'ai toujours tout donné, tu passe toujours avant le reste, c'est vrai. Peut-être que c'est mal mais tu dois comprendre que tu es le lien qui me raccroche aux seuls souvenirs qu'il me reste de nos parents. Je te chéris parce que tu es le trésor de Kaya Fujino, la seule trace de son existence qu'elle ait laissée derrière elle. Tu lui ressemble tellement que parfois, quand mes yeux se posent sur toi, je la revois et mon cœur se brise. Tu es ma précieuse petite sœur et je t'aime plus que de raison mais je ne peux vraiment pas aller à l'encontre de mes sentiments. J'ai essayer mais je n'ai pas réussis à être une sœur exemplaire. »

A cet aveu douloureux, l'architecte commençait à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Une chose que Shizuru n'avait pas prévue et qui semblait la déconcertée un peu.

« Yukinee, pourquoi est-ce que t-? »

« Je voulais te le dire, je te le jure, j'ai vraiment voulu mais je ne pouvais pas. »

C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. L'architecte s'accrochait fermement à son volant, cherchant probablement un peu de courage et de réconfort en son fort intérieur. Visiblement perturbée, Shizuru posa une main sur celle crispée de sa sœur, l'incitant à continuer.

« Me dire quoi ? »

Peinée, la pauvre Yuki savait qu'elle en avait déjà trop dit et que Shizuru finirait par comprendre d'elle-même. Cependant, elle devait lui dire la vérité, il le fallait.

« Je ne suis pas … Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous … Je ne suis pas ta sœur, Shizuru. »

Et voilà, elle l'avait dis. Le visage sérieux de sa passagère lui pinçait un peu le cœur, comme si ses yeux encrés dans les siens lui envoyaient une multitude de reproches. Incertaine de pouvoir le supporter, l'aînée préféra regarder ailleurs.

« Je ne comprends pas, comment peut tu ne pas être ma sœur ? »

Le ton de Shizuru était tranchant, plus sec qu'un coup de bâton. La pauvre Yuki se décomposait dans son siège, comment son week-end avait-il pût prendre une telle tournure ? L'heure était donc aux révélation même si elle ne l'avait voulu.

« Tu es ma sœur mais ... »

Un silence de mort tomba dans le véhicule. Shizuru fixait sa sœur sans bouger un seul cils, ce qui était plutôt effrayant vu la situation. Elle ne disait pas un mot non plus, attendant probablement la suite.

« Ta mère n'est pas la mienne. J'entends par là que je suis l'enfant d'un premier mariage. Ma mère est décédée en me mettant au monde, notre père m'a élevé tout seul pendant 9 ans avant de se remarier avec la tienne. Malgré que je ne sois pas sa fille, Kaya m'a donné tout l'amour que ma mère n'a pas eu l'occasion de m'apporter et pour ça, je ne le remercierais jamais assez. Sur sa tombe, je me suis juré de prendre soin de toi autant qu'elle l'a fait avec moi. Vu notre ressemblance, je sais que c'est assez difficile à concevoir mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité. »

Osant jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers sa passagère, quelle fut la surprise de Yuki en remarquant son sourire soulagée.

« Shizur- »

« Je le savais déjà. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je savais que ma mère n'était pas la tienne. »

Ce fût au tour de Yuki d'être déconcertée.

« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? »

« C'était un accident. La dernière famille d'accueil dans laquelle nous avons été placée en avait vaguement parler quand je jouais à cotés. Ils pensaient sûrement que je serais trop jeune pour comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. »

Bien qu'elle sourit gentiment, l'architecte savait bien que l'information avait du être douloureuse à digérer pour son jeune âge. Raison de plus de s'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt. C'était à elle qu'incombait cette tâche et pas à quelqu'un d'extérieur.

« Je suis désolé Shizuru, j'aurais préféré que tu l'apprenne par moi plutôt que par une tiers personne. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire alors j'ai laisser les choses traîner et voilà le résultat. »

La conductrice se laissa complètement tomber sur le dossier de son siège, lâchant le volant par la même occasion.

« Tu dois m'en vouloir. »

« Non, je suis soulagée au contraire. »

« Soulagée ? »

« Même si notre mère n'est pas la même, notre père l'était lui. Et même si il ne l'avait pas été, ça ne changerait rien. Peu importe si notre sang est le même ou non, tu es ma sœur et ce n'est pas un détail aussi insignifiant qui me fera changer d'avis. Je refuse de t'entendre dire que tu ne l'es pas. D'aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, tu as toujours été là, avec moi. Quand je me blessais, c'est toi qui me soignais. Quand j'avais peur la nuit, c'est toi qui dormais en me serrant très fort contre toi. C'est pareil pour toutes les autres petites choses, des plus banales aux plus importantes. »

Les mots de Shizuru faisaient fondre le cœur de Yuki comme de la neige en plein soleil. Son amour n'avait pas de prix, il était chaud et réconfortant. Tout autant que pouvait l'être ses bras autour de son cou en cet instant même. Pour une fois, l'aînée se laissa aller dans l'étreinte affectueuse de sa sœur qu'elle retourna volontiers. Le poids qui l'encombrait depuis tans d'année venait de disparaître. La présidente n'avait jamais vu sa sœur avec les larmes aux yeux, jamais elle ne s'était aller de la sorte en sa présence. Yuki était forte, elle devait l'être et se l'imposait en toute circonstance. Un choix de vie qui devait être difficile, elle en avait bien conscience. La tête enfouis dans l'épaule de sa cadette, l'architecte essayait vraiment de retenir ses larmes mais plus elle le faisait, plus elle pleurait. Une situation maladroite dans laquelle la pauvre Shizuru avait bien du mal à se retenir, surtout quand l'objet de son affection s'accrochait aussi fermement à elle.

« Je t'aime Yukinee, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi à proximité. Je ne veux pas devoir choisir entre la femme de ma vie et ma sœur, je ne peux pas. J'aimerais pouvoir passer du temps avec toi si je le souhaite, me retrouver dans tes bras si ton absence me pèse trop. L'amour de Natsuki ne remplacera jamais le tiens et vice versa. Si je pouvais rester une enfant pour que tu me prenne toujours dans tes bras, ça ne me dérangerais pas. Je n'aurais jamais eu cette vie si tu n'avais pas été là. Je te dois tellement plus que de simple étreinte affectueuse de temps en temps. Tu ne comprends pas l'importance que tu as à mes yeux. Tu m'as soutenu dans tout ce que j'ai entrepris jusqu'à maintenant, c'est à toi que je dois mes réussites. Si tu ne m'avais pas encouragée à accepter la bourse à Fuuka, je ne serais jamais devenu Présidente du Conseil des Étudiants et je n'aurais pas eu la chance de rencontrer Natsuki. »

Finalement, les deux sœurs pleuraient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Cette soirée était vraiment riche en émotion. Shizuru aimait sincèrement sa sœur parce qu'a défaut d'avoir de vrai parents, elle l'avait elle. De part la situation familial compliquée qu'a engendrer la disparition prématurée de Yûji et Kaya Fujino, Yuki n'avait que Shizuru au monde pour combler le vide qu'ils avaient laissé. De cet amour débordant et sans fin que lui rendait l'enfant, elle eu assez de courage pour supporter sa peine et honorer sa promesse. Leur lien ne ressemblait vraiment à aucun autre et rien ne semblait pouvoir changer cela.

Enfin maîtresse de ses émotions, la jolie brune assise du côté passager caressa affectueusement les joues rougit de son aînée avant d'y déposer un baiser. Elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts, l'incroyable chaleur qui en émanait ainsi que le goût salé de ses larmes se glisser entre ses lèvres. Le contact ne dura quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne lâche prise. Ne quittant plus la conductrice du regards, la présidente lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Pour ma troisième condition, je souhaite passer mon séjour dans tes bras. Juste pour ce week-end, j'aimerais oublié Fuuka et mes soucis. Même chose pour toi, pas de travail, pas de plan, pas de Chitose-san. Juste toi et moi, à se prélasser sous le cerisier du jardin. Pendant 2 jours et 3 nuits, tu es à moi Yukinee. Mes cours ne reprennent que mardi et tu m'a promis de te libérer pour prolonger notre séjour jusque là. »

La pauvre Yuki ne pouvait pas refuser, elle avait besoin d'évasion avec le stresse de ne pas rendre ses plans à la date prévus. Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupait déjà de continuer son travail. Installer une couverture sous le cerisier et ne rien faire sonnait plutôt bien.

« A vos ordres. »

Satisfaite de cette réponse, Shizuru se rassit convenablement sur son siège, bientôt imitée par son aînée. La circulation semblait enfin ce débloquer, pour leur plus grand soulagement. La conductrice ne tarda pas à conduire son véhicule à destination. L'engin s'arrêta devant un portail électrique qui s'ouvrit lentement. La demeure Fujino avait été construit sur un beau terrain et possédait un immense jardin avec une maison traditionnel de deux étages, entièrement rénové avec soin par Yuki. Celle-ci gara la berline dans l'allée et coupa le moteur.

« Nous y sommes. Bienvenue à la maison, Shizuru. »

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le véhicule. Valise en main, la propriétaire verrouilla son bolide avant d'ouvrir les portes de la maison et d'y entrer. L'intérieur semblait moderne tout en respectant l'image traditionnel de l'extérieur. L'hôte retira ses chaussures qu'elle rangea dans un meuble disposer a coté de la porte et prévu à cet effet avant d'enfiler une paire de chausson, invitant sa sœur à faire de même.

« Ara, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si demander quand on vois le travail que tu as fait ici. »

« Quand tu aura terminer tes études, je compte m'installer définitivement ici. Je suis architecte et cette maison se doit de refléter le plus fidèlement possible le travail que j'effectue. C'est un peu comme une publicité permanente. Elle tombait en ruine quand je l'ai acheté, je me devais de lui rendre son aspect initiale, exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Avec quelques amélioration en prime. »

« Il aurait été dommage de ne rien faire, c'est une très jolie maison. »

Fière de son travail, l'architecte en chef guida son invité à l'étage.

« Au premier, il y a deux chambres d'amis et une salle de bain. »

Sage comme une image, la jolie brune se laissa guider au deuxième. Visiblement, Yuki avait autre chose à lui montrer.

« Ici, nous avons la chambre principale qu'occupaient nos parents, mon ancienne chambre et une chambre de bébé que notre père avait spécialement décoré et peinte pour toi. Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de salle de bain à cette étage. La grande salle d'eau se trouve au rez-de-chaussé, c'est un peu comme un bain publique. »

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, ne lâchant pas la main de sa sœur. Les murs était d'une couleur mauve clair, teinté de violet plus foncé. Le berceau était à sa place, comme tout les autres jouet. C'est comme si l'endroit lui-même avait été figée dans le temps.

« Je n'ai rien toucher à part avoir refait le plancher et retoucher la peinture sur les murs. Tout le reste est d'origine. Cette maison à moins de valeur sentimentale pour toi que pour moi et je mentirais en disant que travailler ici n'auras pas été douloureux. Si un jour tu souhaite t'y installer, je te la laisse. »

« Onee-chan ... »

« Si tu y vis accompagnée, la chambre pour enfant sera déjà prête. Mais si au contraire, tu n'a personne, je resterais peut-être quelque temps ici, avec toi. »

« Je ne peux vraiment pas avoir les deux femmes de ma vie sous le même toit ? »

Sa meilleure moue en place, Shizuru faisait mine de bouder. Yuki soupira simplement, elle était vraiment désespérante parfois.

« Et pourquoi pas un harem ? »

« Ara, mais quelle bonne idée ! »

Exaspérée par le sourire rayonnant de sa cadette, l'aînée préféra continuer sa visite et referma la porte derrière elle.

« Je me suis installer dans la chambre principale, j'ai réaménagé la mienne pour que tu puisse en faire ton propre sanctuaire. Je n'étais pas sûr que mon petit lit d'enfant de 10 ans te convienne alors j'ai un peu vu les choses en grand. »

Ouvrant la porte de son ancienne chambre à couchée, l'architecte éclaira la pièce avant de déposer la valise de sa sœur sur son nouveau lit double à baldaquin. C'était une literie raffiné, sculptée avec le bois local. Les couleurs prédominantes n'était autre que le mauve et le violet.

« Alors, est-ce que ça te plaît ? Je sais que tu affectionne particulièrement cette teinte de couleur. »

Shizuru ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, la pièce était un vrai palace malgré sa petitesse. Sa sœur l'avait aménagé dans le moindre détails, de la lumière aux rideaux du lit, tout étant placé de manière à avoir l'impression que l'endroit était plus grand. Elle avait un bureau pour travailler, une garde robe sur mesure, des étagères assortis à la couleur du lit pour y exposer d'éventuelles décoration et une coiffeuse.

La jeune femme se contenta de prendre le bras de son aînée et déposer sa tête sur son épaule, un sourire ravis ornant ses traits.

« Tu me gâte beaucoup trop, Yukinee. »

« Que puis-je bien y faire ? Tu es mon unique petite sœur après tout. »

Soulagée que son travail n'ait pas été fait en vain, l'architecte sourit à son tour.

« Que dirais-tu de prendre un bon bain pendant que je prépare quelque chose à manger ? Tu peux te détendre dans la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussé. Elle est vraiment spacieuse et l'eau chaude est un délice, bien plus que dans la salle de bain du premier. Tu peux me croire, je l'ai déjà inaugurer. »

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Cette maison est immense, que vais-je faire si je me perds ?»

Faisant la moue, Shizuru n'avait vraiment pas envie de se promener seule dans cette grande maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore assez.

« Tu n'exagère pas un peu là ? Maa, j'imagine qu'il y a exception pour cette fois mais c'est la dernière. Compris ? »

La brune acquiesça gaiement, sachant parfaitement que leur précédant bain devait être aussi la dernière fois.

« Range tes affaires et rejoins moi en bas de l'escalier quand tu sera prête. N'oublie pas de prendre des vêtements propres. »

Yuki quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la sienne, qui n'était qu'a quelques mètres. Étant arrivée plutôt que Shizuru, elle avait eu tout le loisir de ranger un peu et de s'installer. Elle ouvrit son armoire, sortant un débardeur noire et un shorty en dentelle rouge avant de descendre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à sa cadette pour se montrer et toute deux se dirigèrent vers la salle d'eau principale au rez-de-chaussé. La maîtresse de maison n'avait pas menti, l'endroit était vraiment grand et disposait d'un vestiaire intermédiaire entre le couloir et le bain. L'architecte se déshabilla et déposa ses vêtement dans un panier, inconsciente du regard admiratif de la brune à ses cotés. Enfin, pas si inconsciente que ça en réalité...

« Shizuru, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me fixer avec ses yeux là. On dirait vraiment un vieux pervers quand tu fais ça. »

Prise sur le fait, l'intéressé rougit un peu avant d'enrouler une serviette autour sa taille pendant que sa sœur ricanait en passant les portes coulissantes du bain.

« Kannin na Yukinee, ton corps est si parfait, avec ce qu'il faut, là où il le faut. Difficile de ne pas regarder. »

« Shizuru. »

L'avertissement dans la voix de l'aînée faisait sourire malicieusement la jolie brune. Et dire que beaucoup d'autres situations comme celle-ci l'attendaient, elle était aux anges. La pauvre Yuki n'avait vraiment aucune idée ce qui lui arriverait pendant ces trois jours, isolée dans cette demeure avec Shizuru pour seule compagnie. La jeune femme avait beau connaître sa cadette sur le bout des doigts, elle ne semblait pas inquiète du danger imminent qui l'a guettait en ce moment même. Assise en face d'un miroir, sur son tabouret en bois, elle alluma le robinet et commençait déjà à se laver. Elle se frottait tranquillement les cheveux, fermant les yeux pour ne pas se mettre de savon.

« Onee-chan~ »

Plus innocente que jamais, la brune en profita pour se glisser habilement derrière son aînée, prête à lui frotter le dos, mais celle-ci n'était pas si inattentive que cela. Elle avait sentis la présence de sa sœur, même les yeux fermé. Le frisson qui lui avait parcouru l'échine ne la trompait pas.

« Ni pense même pas. »

« Ikezu ! »

Visiblement contrariée de ne pas pouvoir frotter le dos de la jeune femme, Shizuru s'installa simplement devant l'autre robinet disponible, sans pour autant quitter son air boudeur. Yuki soupira, si elle ne cédait pas maintenant, sa sœur continuerait de bouder encore longtemps. Dans la culture japonaise, l'art du bain est un vrai rituel où il est coutume de se détendre en compagnie des membres de sa famille. C'est un moment intime et privilégié, il n'est donc pas étrange de se frotter le dos les un les autres tout en abordant des sujets sérieux ou bien tout à fait ordinaire. Sachant cela, l'aînée s'aspergea d'eau chaude pour se rincer avant de se masser les épaules. Une façon détournée de montrer à sa cadette qu'elle était prête à se laisser faire.

« 'Zuru, s'il te plaît. »

Soudainement aux aguets, la brune s'empressa de s'installer derrière la jeune femme pour lui frotter le dos. Appréciant le travail appliqué avec soin, cette dernière commençait à se détendre. La peau de Shizuru frissonna, si elle n'était pas autant occupée à réprimer son envie de dévier ailleurs, elle jurerais avoir entendu son aînée soupirer de bonheur. Il faut dire que ses épaules étaient plus que contractée, elles étaient aussi dur que du bois et elle avait bien du mal à défaire ce nœud. Sa sœur se tortillait un peu sous ses doigts, en grognant de temps en temps. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes de dur labeur et de massage, que la brune réussit à détendre complètement les trapèzes endoloris de l'architecte.

« J''en avais vraiment besoin, tes doigts de fée ont encore fait des miracles. Ookini. »

Tournant son visage vers celui de sa sœur, Yuki déposa délicatement ses doigts sur une joue et ses lèvres sur l'autre avant de se lever.

« A ton tour maintenant. »

Sans se faire prier, le plus beau des Kaichou échangea volontiers de place avec elle. Prête à se faire choyer, la brune ferma les yeux. La sensation agréable qu'elle attendait ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir et dieu qu'elle aimait ça. L'aînée se montrait particulièrement douce et attentionnée, comme à son habitude. Ses doigts glissaient avec aisance sur sa peau, électrisée par le contact, exerçant de légère pression avec ses pouces le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un massage exceptionnelle que seule Yuki savait exécuter sans lui faire mal. La brune était aux anges et ne se lassait pas de le penser. Si seulement Natsuki savait se montrer aussi tendre, ce serait parfait. Seulement, la rebelle était encore maladroite et un peu rude par moment. Le massage de sa sœur était donc plus que bienvenu. Mais alors qu'elle se perdait totalement dans les sensations plaisantes qu'elle pouvait ressentir, une énorme quantité d'eau lui tomba soudainement sur la tête. De l'eau qui n'était pas forcément des plus chaudes.

« C'était cadeau. »

La voix mielleuse et mesquine de Yuki dans son oreille, Shizuru sentait déjà son humeur joueuse et vengeresse pointer le bout de son nez. Armée de son plus beau sourire, notre présidente trempée jusqu'aux os suivait du regards la silhouette de sa sœur s'éloigner gentiment, l'air de rien.

« Ookini. »

« My pleasure. »

Satisfaite, Yuki souriait largement et réfléchissait déjà aux possibles représailles de sa sœur. Elle entra dans l'imposant bain, qui ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'autre chose, et s'y assit en profitant de la chaleur. Même d'ici, et bien qu'elle lui tourne le dos, elle pouvait sentir les yeux de la brune qui ne la quittaient plus, la faisant sourire d'avantage.

« Je serais toi, je me dépêcherais un peu pour pouvoir profiter du bain en ma compagnie avant que je ne sois trop fatiguée pour y rester. »

La présidente était bien trop excitée à l'idée de jouer pour prendre la peine de répondre à cette provocation affectueuse. Surprise de ne pas l'entendre riposter, l'aînée continua de plus belle.

« Je pensais que tu voulais jouer, tu abandonne déjà ? »

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, l'architecte pouvait sentir un frisson familier se glisser jusque dans le bas de son dos. Elle était là. L'accro du thé enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tel un serpent autour de sa proie et se pencha vers sa sœur, lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

« Ara, mais qui à dis que nous devions être obligatoirement dans le bain pour ça, Onee-chan ? »

Sans un mot de plus, la brune se retira pour mieux entrer dans le bain à son tour. Yuki ne l'avait pas vu mais pouvait dire avec certitude que sa cadette souriait et prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Le ton de sa voix ne trompait pas. Avertis de ce qui l'attendait si elle ne prenait pas garde, la maîtresse de maison se glissa un peu plus dans l'eau.

« Il semblerait que la prudence soit de mise. J'ai plutôt intérêt à surveiller mes arrières en sortant d'ici si je comprends bien. »

« Je me le demande ~ »

L'aînée leva les yeux aux ciel en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle surveillerait vraiment ses arrières en sortant d'ici. D'ailleurs, son estomac lui indiqua clairement qu'il était grand temps de le nourrir.

« Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger. Tu peux continuer à profiter du bain, je t'appellerais quand ce seras prêt. »

Yuki se leva mais avant de prendre la fuite aussi vite que possible, se pencha sa cadette à son tour.

« Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'être seule avec tes fantasmes tordus. »

Sans demander son reste, la jeune femme quitta rapidement les lieux avant que Shizuru ne l'attrape et prolonge cette session d'amusement pour mettre ses menaces à exécution sans attendre. Et elle avait bien fait de le faire, la brune souriait méchamment en la fixant. Sa sœur était un démon pervers, elle n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. De plus en plus impatiente, la présidente bouillonnait, incapable de réfréner son envie de sauter sur sa sœur. Non pas pour abuser d'elle mais pour avoir la satisfaction simple de coller son oreille contre sa poitrine et sentir son cœur battre.

Yuki, de l'autre coté de la porte, se séchait tranquillement avant d'enfiler son débardeur et shorty. Ses cheveux encore un peu humide, elle attrapa distraitement le sèche cheveux et commença à fredonner. Heureusement pour elle, le bruit de l'appareil couvrait largement le son de sa voix. Ce n'est qu'une fois satisfaite qu'elle l'arrêta et brossa ses longues mèches brunes, qu'elle attacha en demi-queue de cheval avec un ruban par la suite. Elle plia ensuite la serviette humide et la posa dans la corbeille à linge.

« Et maintenant ... »

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir cuisiner, aussi tard ? Quelque chose de rapide serait idéal. Par chance, elle avait eu l'occasion de faire quelques courses à la supérette du coin avant de venir. Enfin dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit le frigo et analysa rapidement son contenu. Elle avait du poisson, des légumes, du riz, des œufs, de la viande et diverses accompagnements. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge, la brune haussa des épaules et commença sa préparation.

Après une demi-heure de cuisson diverse, Yuki avait terminé de mettre la table et semblait satisfaite du résultat malgré l'heure tardive. Au menu ce soir : du bouillon en guise de soupe, du riz, du poisson frit, du soja, du bœuf grillé, des sushis et une omelette roulée. Si avec ça Shizuru n'était pas rassasié ! D'ailleurs cette dernière approchait à pas de loup, sans doute intriguée par l'odeur alléchante et quelle fut sa surprise en découvrant sa sœur faire la cuisine dans le plus simple appareil. La jolie brune se lécha les lèvres avec envie. Le corps de sa sœur n'était complètement nu mais son shorty en dentelle ne cachait pas ses formes et il en allait de même pour son débardeur. Bien au contraire, la féminité de Yuki était plus que mise en valeur dans ce genre de tenue.

« Fufu~ »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, une main sur sa joue.

« Ara, ara mais qu'avons-nous là ? »

Surprise, la cuisinière se retourna vivement vers elle.

« Oh, tu es là Shi-chan ? Le repas est prêt, tu peux te mettre à table. »

Prenant place gentiment, les yeux curieux de la présidente ne pouvaient plus se détacher d'une certaine brunette de 10 ans son aînée.

« Tout ceci semble très appétissant, Yukinee. »

« Vraiment ? J'espère que tu aimeras alors. »

Shizuru avait beau se forcer comme un diable, son énorme sourire ne voulait pas disparaître. Sa sœur était trop … trop … ! Elle ne savait pas vraiment quel mot conviendrait le mieux mais elle l'était vraiment trop pour son propre bien. Évidemment, la cuisinière n'avait pas compris que les choses si appétissantes n'étaient pas forcément celles disposés sur la table. Aillant le dos tourné, elle n'avait pas remarqué le sourire faussement innocent de Shizuru. Ce n'est qu'en se retournant et en le voyant, qu'elle réalisa alors le sous entendu. Elle soupira et roula des yeux.

« Tu es pire qu'un vieux pervers, sache-le. »

« Kannin na~ »

« Hai, hai. Mange au lieu de me regarder avec ses yeux de merlan frit. »

Mais même occupée à se nourrir, la plus jeune des deux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder sa sœur. Cette dernière venait de prendre place en face d'elle et mangeait tranquillement. Elle ne pouvait que constater avec émoi, la beauté de son aînée. Contrairement à elle, Yuki avait les cheveux beaucoup plus sombre et long, lui arrivant largement en dessous des épaules. Cependant, elle ne les relâchait que rarement, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'ils étaient de même longueur. Ses mèches de devant étaient plus courtes que les siennes et se rebellaient sans cesse, finissant même par se courber sur la gauche avec le temps. Ils lui cachaient parfois l'œil de ce coté mais ne manquait pas de charme. Cette façon étrange de pousser avait fini par avoir son utilité au fil des années, cachant la légère cicatrice qui venait marquer son visage serein. Elle était plutôt fine et discrète, partant du front jusqu'à hauteur de son œil en passant par son nez. Shizuru n'était plus très sûr de savoir à quelle occasion cette marque avait bien pu faire son apparition. Yuki se l'était sûrement faite avant sa naissance. Quand bien même elle pouvait paraître singulière, cette cicatrice ne défigurait aucunement les jolies traits de sa sœur, bien au contraire. Cela ne faisait que rajouter de l'intensité à son regard de braise. Difficile de se retenir donc, vous en conviendrez. N'importe qui fondrait instantanément, surtout si un jolie sourire venait accompagner le tout. Sa sœur avait elle aussi son propre fanclub au sein de Fuuka bien qu'elle ne le sache pas. Ses visites de plus en plus fréquentes eurent visiblement du succès auprès des lycéens. Aussitôt son identité connue, l'euphorie semblait avoir prit le contrôle du campus. Inutile de décrire l'effet que pouvait avoir la vision des sœurs Fujino se promener ensemble sur le campus. Shizuru jouissait de l'exclusivité, pour le plus grand malheurs de ses fans. Savoir et faire savoir, subtilement bien sûr, qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir se vanter de certaine chose la réjouissait d'autant plus. Raison qui l'avait conduite à devenir jalouse à l'idée qu'une autre femme jouirait un jour de ce droit, qu'elle le veuille ou non. D'un point de vue vestimentaire, Yuki aimait les tenues impeccables au travail et optait plutôt pour le décontracté à la maison. Il suffisait de comparer sa tenue de travail et son 'pyjama' pour se faire une idée du reste. Elle semblait aussi apprécié la lingerie fines et sexy avec beaucoup de dentelle. Shizuru avait une préférence pour le traditionnel, elle possédait beaucoup de kimono en dehors de son uniforme de lycéenne. D'ailleurs, si elle devait continuer ses études à l'Université de Fuuka, elle n'aurait pas à choisir d'autres tenues plus conventionnelles et décontractées.

« Shizuru, ton bouillon vas finir par refroidir. »

« Ara ... »

Sortie de ses pensées par sa sœur, la présidente n'avait pas remarquer que celle-ci la dévisageait depuis un moment déjà. Elle semblait d'ailleurs avoir terminé son repas. La brune se reprit et termina à son tour.

« C'était délicieux, Yukinee. Ookini. »

« Tellement délicieux que tu ne pas lâcher une seconde des yeux. Tu sais que c'est très perturbant de manger en face de quelqu'un qui te dévisage avec autant d'insistance ? »

« Kannin na. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. »

« J'avais cru comprendre oui … Je commençais à me demander, qui du repas ou moi, te semblait le plus appétissant. »

L'aînée grimaça à cette pensée. Une occasion que sa cadette ne louperait pas.

« Difficile de répondre, vous ne comblez pas du tout la même faim. »

La grimace de Yuki s'accentua à cette remarque.

« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ma pauvre Shizuru. »

« Ikezu, c'est toi qui me tente. »

« Veuillez m'excuser dans ce cas, Hime-sama. »

La belle Shizuru sourit à ce nouveau surnom et aida la maîtresse des lieux à faire la vaisselle. Elle nettoyait et sa sœur essuyait avant de ranger chaque chose à sa place. Une fois cette corvée terminée, les deux sœurs montèrent à l'étage et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de partir chacune dans sa chambre respective. Bientôt, la demeure entière semblait plongée dans un sommeil profond. On ne pouvait entendre que le bruissement de l'eau et le son distinctif du bambou frappant la pierre. Yuki se retournait beaucoup dans son lit, elle dormait dans cette chambre pour la première fois depuis la fin des travaux. Une sensation étrange l'empêchait de trouver le repos serein qu'elle recherchait depuis plusieurs minutes. Lasse, la jeune femme soupira fortement avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois. Elle tenta de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir mais en vain. Soudain, trois léger coup contre sa porte attirèrent son attention. Shizuru ne dormait pas non plus, celle-ci ouvrit la porte et entra. L'aînée remua un peu et tapota l'espace dans son dos. Le message semblait être passé, la jolie brune referma la porte derrière elle et grimpa dans le lit. Elle se faufila sans peine sous les couverture, se blottissant contre le corps exposé de la propriétaire des lieux.

« M'attendais-tu pour t'endormir ? Il fallait le dire plutôt, je serais venue bien avant. »

La jeune femme préféra ne pas répondre et soupira gentiment. Même en pleine nuit, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A croire que cette partie de son cerveau ne dormait jamais et cela ne semblait pas être la seule chose à ne pas vouloir dormir. Une paire de bras un peu trop exigeante se glissait lentement autour de sa taille, comblant l'écart indésiré entre leur corps. S'en suivit un souffle chaud venant caresser son oreille, accompagnée par un rire doux et à peine audible. Shizuru voulait jouer, elle était foutu même si ce n'était pas une surprise, cette situation lui pendait au nez depuis le début.

« Prête à consoler mon pauvre petit cœur meurtris, Yuki onee-chan ? »

Le corps de la jeune femme se raidit d'un seul coup, ses yeux s'écarquillant au possible. La voix féline de la jolie brune chatouillant sa peau ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

« Non, Shizuru ! »

Mais trop tard, elle était prise au piège. Aucune échappatoire possible quand la démone vous domine en vous emprisonnant de ses cuisses, assise à califourchon sur votre abdomen, souriant de façon effrayante. Il n'y a personne pour te sauver, Yuki. Tu n'es plus qu'un petit renardeau, prisonnière du serpent aux yeux de braise.

* * *

**Fin. u.u Non, elles ne couchent pas ensemble, désolé o.o On pourrait le penser, je sais mais c'est justement le but xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Suite et fin définitive de cette fiction. **

**Le mystère du châtiment Divin de Shizuru est enfin révélé ! =p **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

/ ! \ ShizNat / ! \

_\- x -_

_**~ Et je m'évade – Chapitre 3 ~**_

_**~ Plus jamais ~**_

* * *

_\- x -_

Shizuru ouvrit faiblement les yeux, réveillée par le chant des oiseaux à l'extérieur. Elle avait passé une très bonne nuit et se permit même de s'étaler un peu plus, pensant rencontrer la chaleur accueillante de sa sœur et se blottir contre sa peau douce. Mais ne sentant rien de tout cela, la brune se redressa dans le lit pour constater une place vide à ses cotés. Intriguée, la jolie brune analysa rapidement la pièce du regards mais aucune Yuki à l'horizon. Elle se glissa hors du lit et enfila son kimono, laissé plutôt dans la nuit. Le pas lent et léger, elle traversa le couloir pour prendre les escaliers. Elle ne connaissait pas encore la maison mais profiterait de son séjour pour flâner sur le terrain. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, son ouïe fine réussi à capter de faible grognement en provenance du grand salon. Un sourire aux lèvres, la belle Shizuru ouvrit les portes coulissantes et réprima son envie de rire en voyant sa sœur. Cette pauvre Yuki se tortillait de douleur, couchée dans son canapé. Elle se frottait le dos et grimaçait à chaque toucher.

« Voila ce qui arrive quand on ne reste pas sage comme je l'avais demandé. »

Au son de la voix taquine de sa cadette, Yuki s'arrêta net et grogna de plus belle.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bon massage pour te détendre ? »

Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Hors de question, ne me touche plus ! »

« Mou, Yukinee ! »

« Non ! »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. »

En sœur exemplaire, la jolie brune s'accroupit en face du divan et aida son aînée à se mettre sur le ventre. Cette dernière ne se laissait pas faire et fini par se faire plus de mal en gigotant dans tout les sens.

« Ah ! »

« Et voilà ... »

Larmes aux yeux, l'architecte se retrouva sur le ventre sans savoir comment. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que la présidente ne mette au travail, elle souleva délicatement le débardeur de son aînée et lui massa gentiment le dos. Celle-ci se tortillait sous ses doigts, suscitant la mémoire sensorielle de la brune qui se souvenait avec bonheur leur nuit. Un peu responsable de l'état désastreux dans lequel sa sœur se trouvait, Shizuru se pencha sur son oreille.

« Kannin na, je serais plus douce la prochaine fois. Promis ~ »

Plus rouge que jamais, l'aînée enfouit sa tête dans les coussins et gémit en réponse. Rayonnante de bonheur, la présidente continua son massage pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi rude. Yuki était déjà fatiguée et leur petite séance de jeu avait eu raison de son endurance.

« Quelle idée de se coincer le dos maintenant, notre week-end avait si bien commencé ... »

Quelque peu déçu par la tournure des choses, la petite diablesse soupira doucement. S'en était trop pour la pauvre Yuki, elle hurla à plein poumon sur sa sœur qui faisait l'innocente.

« A QUI LA FAUTE SI JE ME RETROUVE DANS CET ETAT ?! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu mais non, comme d'habitude madame n'en avait pas assez et en voulait encore ! Plus jamais je ne te laisserais me chatouiller tu entends ?! JAMAIS ! »

« Ikezu ... »

* * *

**Voila u.u Désolé à ceux qui s'attendaient à "plus diabolique" et à "la limite du raisonnable" xD **


End file.
